


Daily Lives of Queer Girls

by DaniJayNel, Trans_Sister_Radi0



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bisexual Mikasa, College AU, F/F, Pansexual Sasha, demisexual Annie, lesbian Historia, lesbian Ymir, lots of swearing, mtf!Nanaba, probably sex, reiner and historia are siblings, trans!Nanaba
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_Sister_Radi0/pseuds/Trans_Sister_Radi0
Summary: Historia convinces her father to let her have an entire dorm to herself. She offers the space to other university students, offering no rent and food provided. The only problem is that with her family name, and the offer that seems too good to be true, no one responds to her ad. That is, until a scruffy, struggling student by the name of Ymir knocks on her door. Follow their adventures as Historia, Ymir, Mikasa, Annie, Sasha and Nanaba all come together, partake in wild shenanigans and learn to love each other like family.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic I wrote like a year ago and just left on my laptop. Might as well post it! This'll definitely have a lot of chapters (hopefully)
> 
> Enjoy!

Historia sucked in a deep breath before she let out an indignant scream. Large, beefy arms wrapped around her midsection and wiped her clean off the floor. She struggled vehemently when she was thrown over a muscular shoulder.

“Reiner, what the hell! Put me down, you meatloaf!”

Reiner rumbled with a laugh and lifted a hand to ruffle Historia’s previously pristine hair. “Chill, little sis. Dad sent me over to help you.”

“Help me?” Historia cried. “You are not helping me.”

“Oh shush,” Reiner laughed. “I’m just messing with you.” He dropped her down and then attempted to fix her hair, but Historia slapped his hands away. “Anyway, dad really did send me over. He wanted to see you himself but he had to attend some sudden meeting. Is this all your stuff?”

Historia glanced over to her pink mini cooper and the bags spilling out of the boot. “Well, not everything,” she answered. “I gave some of my clothes and stuff away.”

Reiner lifted an immaculate eyebrow. “Some of it? Like that weird goth shit you have? The skull shirts?”

Historia barked in laughter, and then shot Reiner a glare almost immediately. “No, idiot. I would never give those away.” She demonstrated by opening her jacket to reveal the white shirt with a black skull on the front. “These rock. I’d never give them away.”

Reiner rolled his eyes. “Sure thing. Okay, so we’ll need a few people to help carry these.”

“No, I can do it myself.”

“Historia you are a tiny person. No you can’t.”

Historia took another breath to argue, but it fell through her lips when Reiner—somehow—grabbed three of her heaviest bags and then hoisted them onto his shoulders. He released a shrill whistle and then inclined his head.

“I called the gang. They’ll be around to fetch your stuff in a few seconds. Grab a bag and let’s go.”

Historia decided not to argue and did as she was told. She quickly pulled everything out of her car and then locked it. She followed after Reiner with her bag slung neatly over her shoulder. It was difficult to catch up with Reiner’s large strides, but Historia managed it, and jogged to keep up.

“Small legs here,” she reminded him.

Reiner’s pace slowed immediately. “Shit, sorry His’.”

Historia playfully jabbed Reiner’s meaty arm and then smiled. “Anyway, thanks for being a stubborn ass. I was hoping dad would help me out today. Guess it should have been expected.”

They were heading right across campus from the parking area to the dorms, west of the classroom buildings and the large hall. Just in the distance Historia could make out the building she would be calling home for the next few years. This knowledge made her smile even brighter. After _finally_ finishing highschool she had applied for the university her father owned, and now she could learn alongside her favourite—and only—big brother.

As they passed by the classroom building, various other university students watched them. Historia noticed the girls in groups, whispering and pointing. Majority of them were eyeing Reiner, since it was no secret that he was the campus heartthrob. Historia would have felt smug walking next to him, but she knew what an idiot he actually was. Apparently the population of the school didn’t. It didn’t stop them from staring, and some of those stares were even trained on Historia, with part curiosity and part hostility. Historia didn’t know where the glares were coming from, but she chose to ignore it, and focused instead on their muted footsteps on the concrete path.

“How is the Dude Dorm going?” Historia asked him casually. The attention was starting to crawl under her skin, and she hated it.

“Hm? Oh! Fantastic. We recently had an awesome paintball fight.”

“In the dorm?”

“Uh-huh. Had to hire a cleaning service though.”

“That must be the dumbest idea ever.”

“Hey, when you’re knee deep in university culture, you’ll be doing dumb things too, missy. Just give it time.”

Historia sighed. “Think I’ll make any friends?”

They made it to the dorm building that Historia would stay in, and Reiner carefully placed the heavy suitcases on the ground. He hadn’t even broken a sweat. “Hey,” he said. “You’re the sweetest person ever. You’ll totally make friends.” And then he grinned naughtily and leaned down so that they were somewhat on the same level. “Besides, guys and girls will be clawing at each other to be your friend to get to me.” He winked, and then laughed when Historia slapped his chest. “There’s no offense in the truth.”

“You’re gross,” Historia told him, sticking her tongue out. “So when did they finish the building?”

Reiner straightened and then both of them looked toward the almost-new dorm. “Last week. Saw them hauling out empty cans and shit. Also bringing in furniture. Can’t believe you got dad to renovate an entire dorm for you, sis.”

Historia gave a dramatic villainous chuckle. “I just had to bat my eyes and he gives me what I want.”

Reiner rolled his eyes. “Thank god you aren’t as bitchy as you sound, His’. But really. This is so cool.”

“I wanted a cool place for students, you know? I’m going to advertise around campus.”

“Dad said that students here can stay for free. Is that legit? He went for that?”

Historia grinned, nodding. “Yup. Lots of people struggle to study when they need to support themselves as well.”

“You’re a cinnamon roll, you know that?”

“Too good for this world?”

“That meme is actually so dumb, but it applies.” He bent down and grabbed the bags again. “Alright, let’s get you to your room so that you can splash pink goth everywhere.”

“I’m punk, not goth.”

“You’re a huge nerd.”

Historia opened her mouth, considered it, and then shrugged. “Fair point.”

Reiner bellowed in laughter as he took the stairs up to the porch, and then waited for Historia to open the door. Once it was open he lumbered inside, and Historia hurried in to assess the renovations and to pick her room.

The place was amazing.

XxX

It took Historia a day to finally pack everything out of her suitcases. Reiner’s group of beefy friends were kind enough to help bring all her stuff to her dorm building, and then they even offered to help her pack the stuff out. She refused them, of course, but not before hanging out with them a bit before they left. Afterwards she set her room up, which was room number 01—big shocker. The room was situated to the right of the staircase on the second floor, which suited Historia just fine. 

Her room looked like Hello Kitty and Skull Candy had made babies together. Pink and goth all rolled into one, and when she slept in the new dorm for the first time, she was content. In the morning Historia made a small breakfast for herself. The kitchen and lounge were fully furnished and stocked, so she didn’t need to head out for food supplies. The only problem she had was that it was awfully quiet. Class wasn’t going to start for another five days—Historia needed to get roommates.

So after breakfast Historia took her laptop to the lounge and settled in comfortably. It took a large amount of effort to design an advert that satisfied her enough to actually print the thing. But once she had made and printed them, Historia felt like one more thing had been accomplished in her life. By the time she was done with the posters and flyers, it was already darkening outside. Historia went to bed alone, but excited for the next day.

Day three had Historia venturing out of the building and onto the campus grounds for the first time after moving in. She held a stack of papers to her chest as she walked towards the hall, and then paused to start sticking them all over the place. No one approached her and no one seemed to care, though Historia received a lot of glances. Eventually she finished sticking the posters up, and went into the building to ask reception to hand out the flyers—or at least keep them at the desk for people to see. After that, with her mission accomplished, Historia returned to her dorm—alone—and grabbed her laptop. Now all she needed to do was wait. Someone would definitely stop by. Before she knew it, she would have a full house of equally excited young adults.

Historia was totally stoked for university life.

XxX

Class began and Historia was slightly depressed. A full two weeks of advertising had not even one enquiry to her dorm. How was it possible that absolutely no one looked at the advert and thought it interesting enough? It was insane. And if Reiner hadn’t visited regularly to see how things were doing, then Historia would have lost her mind.

“So seriously, no one?” Reiner asked. He chugged the last of his beer and then burped loudly before crushing the can in his fist.

“Um, gross. And yeah, no one has called or emailed or anything. What did I do wrong, Reiner? Or does everyone just have a place already?”

Reiner tossed the can and shrugged—it landed neatly in the kitchen bin. “I think you’re just impatient. Give it some time. But in the meantime, I can always play the sweet big brother and bunk with you?”

Historia rolled her eyes, but there was a smile on her face. “Thanks, but I’ll be fine. The bright side is that living alone here is way better than living with mom and dad. I mean, I can mess the place and strut around naked, and there’s no one to tell me no.” She sighed to herself, and then smirked at Reiner’s look of discomfort.

“I didn’t know you actually did stuff like that, Miss Perfect,” he said, pretending to gag. “You just ruined my perfect image of you.”

Historia laughed loudly and then shoved at his shoulder. “Shut up, meathead. Shouldn’t you be heading out? I heard people talking about a huge game later at your dorm?”

Reiner grinned and nodded. “Yeah, an organized LAN. We’ve split our dorm into two. Winning side gets free pizza for a month. You should stop by and visit. We’ll be playing games all weekend.”

Historia shrugged. “Maybe. I’m not so much into online, you know. Don’t like LAN’ing much either. But go, set that stuff up. I’ll be fine.”

Reiner smiled and then gave Historia an affectionate pet on the head. “You be strong, little one. I’m a text away.” He stood and made his way over to the door.

“I know, thank you.”

Historia watched him leave, sighing. Now that she was alone again, she was reminded that she was, well, alone again. It wasn’t the best feeling. There was like no other upside to this other than no annoying adults. Historia was having a lousy time otherwise. She just wanted to share her uni days with someone. Anyone. At this point Historia would settle for any weirdo that knocked on her door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enter Ymir

Ymir felt something plop against her cheek, and then shouted when she ended up slapping herself hard enough to leave a mark. She sat up—muscles screaming and bones cracking—and cursed loudly underneath her breath.

“Fucking Lucifer’s asscrack,” she growled, wiping off the bug juice from her cheek. “This is just fucking great. What a superb way to wake up. Fucking cunts.”

Ymir was in university. Classes had just started. And she had nowhere to fucking stay. Not only did she not have enough money stowed away, but she had just been fired from her job right before classes started. Since she didn’t actually have friends, there was no one for her to manipulate or blackmail to let her stay by them. She was well and truly alone. It wasn’t something that particularly bothered her, since Ymir had grown up alone and poor, and had grown a thick skin because of it. But this just really fucking sucked.

Ymir stretched her long limbs to get some feeling back into them. It was really hot outside, making the inside of her car even hotter. Sweat slicked down her back and made her tank top and panties plaster against her. She groaned in disgust at herself—she hadn’t showered in too long. She stank.

Ymir grabbed a breakfast bar from her boot, climbing over the seat to get there, and began chewing on it as she considered the pros and cons of prostituting herself out to any willing girl until she could get a place, when a piece of paper slapped against her front windshield. Ymir cursed loudly when it scared the shit out of her.

“Jesus, fuck,” she muttered, rubbing a hand over her face. She felt gross and exhausted. Squinting, she leaned forward to see what the fuck had startled her, only to furrow her brows. It was a flyer, advertising an open dormitory on campus. For a long second Ymir wanted to laugh really loudly, not believing the boldly printed ‘rent free, food provided!’ text in the centre. It was way too good to be true. What were the odds?

But honestly, she was willing to start eating pussy on the regular for some cash, so what on earth could she possibly lose? Nothing. At the most she would get a good laugh and then go back to having long conversations with that one cockroach that had hitched a ride with her a year ago.

Sighing, Ymir dressed in the confines of her tiny car, and then she grabbed the flyer and read it more closely. “Historia?” she questioned out loud. A group of students eyed her warily as they walked by, and she curled her lip back as she glared at them. They scurried off quickly. “Well, Historia. Let’s see what the catch is.”

She locked her car with her key, and then set off towards the building. She could see it looming in the distance, almost mocking her. It had been one of the older buildings, but when she got close enough she noticed that it had been painted over and fixed. The unruly garden was neatly trimmed, and above the door hung an odd symbol that looked oddly like the female symbol.

Ymir finally stepped up to the door, suddenly nervous. What if this really was what the flyer stated it to be? She looked like a mess. She hadn’t washed her body or her hair in forever, and breath mints could only take her so far. She no doubt looked like someone off the street. But Ymir hardly cared what others thought of her—on the surface, at least—so she steeled herself and finally knocked three times on the door.

From within she heard a loud crash, swearing, and then the door swung open not even three seconds later. Ymir felt her heart stutter. Before her stood the cutest girl she had ever seen, with blonde hair pulled up into a tight ponytail, glasses perched on her nose and a large, sagging hoody over her body. She was also tiny. Like, really, really short. Her blue eyes widened at the sight of Ymir, and then she smiled.

“Hi!” she all but squeaked out. “Can I help you?”

She looked like she was about ready to dance. Her eyes—while stunningly beautiful—looked a little red. Was she a stoner or something? A faint, pink blush dusted over her cheeks the longer Ymir stared at her without saying anything, so she decided to finally stop gaping like an idiot and speak.

“Uh, are you Historia?” She nodded enthusiastically. “I found this, um, flyer and… er, are you still looking for roommates?”

Historia’s face seemed to balloon suddenly, like she was holding her breath. Ymir realized that she had been when she exhaled in one long, harsh stream.

“Oh my god, yes. Yes I am! Come in, please.” She stepped aside, sweeping her arm in a gesture for Ymir to pass by her.

Ymir did so, careful to maintain some distance because the last thing she wanted was for this tiny goddess to send her away because she stank. She stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, eyeing the sheer size of it. The lounge was built into the ground, so one had to step into a pit to sit down. The couches had pillows to heaven, and there was a huge cocoon of blankets. A huge TV was mounted to the wall, and Ymir spotted a paused movie on there. On the wall unit below the TV, a PS4 shone its blue light. Empty Punch cans littered the area as well.

Ymir lamely scratched her cheek. “My name is Ymir.”

Historia bounded past her and into the cocoon, smiling. She patted the space beside her for Ymir to sit. Ymir did so, but on the opposite couch. That didn’t seem to deter Historia, though.

“Nice to meet you Ymir. Before I say yes or no, I’d just like to ask a few questions, is that okay?”

Ymir found herself staring down into the kitchen, occupying the other end of the floor. It was huge, with dark wooden cabinets and black granite table tops. There was a stack of dirty dishes in the sink, too. It appeared that Historia hadn’t been expecting guests.

“Yeah, sure,” she mumbled absently. Historia took a breath. Then she spewed forth a multitude of questions, and Ymir tried her best to answer each one.

 _Wow,_ she thought. _I think this might actually be legit. What the fuck._

XxX

Historia took a peek at her phone, only to discover that it was already around nine in the morning. She blinked, shocked, and felt the surface of her eyeballs burn. A movie played on the giant TV, so she decided to finish that up before going to bed. She was supposed to have gone to sleep hours ago, but one movie had led to another, and before Historia knew it she had pulled an all-nighter.

So she was not prepared in the least for the knock on her door. Reiner was at class, so there was no way it was him. Historia had no friends. Which only meant one thing. She shot up, but her vision went black for a full second as her head rushed. She cursed loudly, unwrapped her body from her multitude of blankets, and then made for the door on wobbly legs. Her heart thudded hard in her chest, and Historia’s stomach fluttered wildly. Was this finally…?

When she swung the door open, Historia couldn’t help the huge grin that spread across her face. It was a girl, thank god. And she was insanely handsome, even if she looked really unwashed. Historia forced herself not to judge so early, though, and invited her in. She seemed distant and hesitant, but after Historia’s questions, she seemed to relax.

“Why are you looking to stay here?” she asked.

“Well, long story short, I live in my car.”

“Oh no, that doesn’t sound good. For how long?”

“A month or so now. Not sure how much longer I have before I expire from the heat.”

Historia couldn’t stop herself from giggling. “Okay. Do you have a job?”

Ymir’s brown eyes slid to the floor, and her lips pulled down into a frown. She crossed her arms over her chest. Historia wished that she hadn’t decided to sit so far away, though she could probably guess why Ymir had decided to. “No,” Ymir muttered. “Was fired a month ago. Hence my living situation. Is your offer seriously legit? No rent? Free food?”

Historia let a grin play at her lips. She nodded. “Oh yes. I don’t need the money, so I figured I’d do something to help. But if you want food that isn’t here, you’ll have to get that yourself.”

Ymir’s brown eyes were a little wide. They were also incredibly beautiful. Historia couldn’t stop herself from staring. She wondered if they were one single brown, or if there were flecks of other colours there. Ymir cleared her throat. “Wow, you must have a lot of applicants, then,” she said, sounding slightly nervous.

Historia’s stomach tightened. The smile drained away, but she straightened and nodded. “Oh yes,” she agreed. “I have a long list of people I’m going through. They won’t stop calling.” Ymir glanced at Historia’s phone on the coffee table, and Historia did the same. They stayed silent for a while. The phone didn’t ring. Ymir raised a brow. “Ha ha, yeah. Crazy times. Look, would you like to take a shower and then we can talk more over breakfast?”

Ymir blinked rapidly, and then her eyes narrowed. “Are you saying I stink?”

Historia resisted the urge to laugh. “I don’t want to be rude… But yeah. If you’ve lived in your car for so long, I’d assume you haven’t been able to maintain your personal hygiene.”

She worried that Ymir would get genuinely upset, but she only chuckled and then nodded. “I’d appreciate a shower, thank you. I don’t have clothes though.”

“Oh, I have a few that I can lend, I don’t mind.”

Ymir’s cheeks tinted red slightly, and she cleared her throat. “Not to be rude but… you are tiny.”

Historia huffed. “Trust me.”

Ymir’s brow lifted again, as if saying ‘but we are strangers’. She didn’t argue further though, and Historia led her past the kitchen and to the huge bathroom. Ymir’s eyes popped open at the huge shower, at its various shower heads and the knobs littered around that controlled water temperature, pressure and even their colour, if anyone felt so inclined to switch the main light off and let the shower bathe them in a soft blue, or whatever.

Maybe Historia had gone a little overboard in her plans for the dorm, but Ymir didn’t seem to mind.

Historia left her to undress, and went into her room on the top floor. She found a pair of underwear she had never worn, because they had been too big and she hadn’t had the motivation to return them, along with a tank top that would be slightly too small, but would do for now. She then grabbed the largest pair of shorts she owned, and then headed to the bathroom. She knocked, waited a beat and caught Ymir’s soft voice from the other side.

“Come in.”

Historia did so, dropping the clothes down on the huge sink counter. “I brought clothes,” she announced. “Some underwear and a shirt and shorts. Don’t worry, I didn’t use the underwear. I bought them but they were too big. I’ll put your clothes in the wash. Is there anything else you need?”

Ymir was silent for a while. Water cascaded down onto the tiles, filling the room with the soothing sound. The glass panels of the shower blurred Ymir’s form, so that all Historia could see was a brown blob. Eventually the blob spoke over the sound of the water.

“No, thank you. I think this is fine for now.”

Historia grinned to herself, and then she left Ymir to her privacy and put her dirty clothes on to wash. She decided to clean up while Ymir showered, and tackled the huge mess in the kitchen. With no roommates, she had allowed herself to become a slob. Ymir took a while in the shower, so Historia managed to finish the dishes and clean up the lounge. She put all of the blankets back in the hallway cupboard upstairs, made her bed, put her own clothes on to wash and she returned to the lounge in time to see Ymir step out. She was till damp, and her short hair clung to the side and back of her neck. A few strands curled around her forehead as well, until she lifted a hand to smooth her hair back. She looked a shade lighter, and the top was definitely too small for her.

Historia hadn’t given her a bra—because she had noticed that Ymir was a little on the small side, and with Historia’s own breasts being so big, there was no way. The dampness on Ymir’s skin made the shirt stick to her torso, and Historia got a good, full view of toned muscles and brown nipples. She looked away quickly before Ymir could notice her ogling, and swallowed the sudden dryness from her mouth.

“Feel better?” she asked.

Ymir grinned. “Hell yeah. That was the best shower I’ve ever had.” She plopped down on the couch, right next to Historia. Apparently now she felt no inclination to put distance between them. Historia was deeply grateful. Ymir smelt like the soap and shampoo that Historia was familiar with using for herself, with a hint of toothpaste, but she also had her own natural clean smell, and Historia had to resist to urge to lean over and sniff her.

 _Wow, creeper,_ she scolded herself.

“So what more do I need to move in here?” Ymir drawled. Now that she was clean, she appeared to be much more relaxed. This close Historia noted that Ymir’s eyes were just simply brown. Beautifully, deeply brown.

 _Oh god I’m really attracted to her._ She kept her face as neutral as possible. Ymir lifted a brow, waiting for her to say something. “Well, there’s uh…” Her mind jumped to the long questionnaire that she’d compiled the day she made the advert. Was there really a point bothering with that now? Historia had made the questionnaire thinking that students would be crowding and stampeding to get in at her dorm. Ymir was the only one. Historia definitely liked the idea of seeing Ymir more often, but she didn’t want to say so. She cleared her throat. “I think you seem pretty nice, Ymir,” she said. “There is no reason for me to say no. When would you like to move in?”

Ymir went still for a second. “Just like that?” she asked quietly.

Historia smiled. “Yes, just like that. You can pick whichever room you want. Mine is number one. We can talk over house rules and stuff once you’re situated.”

Ymir nodded but remained silent, brows furrowed. “This is weird.” She looked over at Historia again. “Are you for real?”

“Very real.”

“I can move in, like, right now?”

“This very second, yes.

Ymir exhaled slowly. “Are you planning on killing me?”

Historia tilted her head. “Er, not anytime soon no.” She cracked a smile at Ymir’s frown. “Oh, come on! My father owns this place I’m Historia _Reiss._ Of course I don’t need the money. I just want to make friends and help students that can’t afford university and rent.”

Ymir’s eyes widened. “Holy shit, you’re _that_ Historia?”

She pouted and nodded. “Why do you sound less than impressed?”

Ymir wrapped her arms around herself. “I just… I figured the Reiss family were just a group of rich morons. Didn’t think one of them would want to do something like this. There must be a catch.”

Suddenly she moved, and then she had a hand clamped over Historia’s arm and she was leaning way too close in her personal space. Historia squeaked and fell back on the couch, but Ymir only took that opportunity to hover over her.

“So what’s the catch?” Ymir demanded, face filled with suspicion. “Do you want sex from me?”

“Wh-what?”

“Sex. The birds and the bees. Lesbian activity.” Historia was pretty sure her face had gone blood red. Her extreme embarrassment must have been apparent, because Ymir moved away very quickly, sheepish. “You really are this kind then?”

She struggled to sit up and catch her breath at the same time. “I am offended!” It sounded less angry than she’d wanted it to. Ymir at least had the decency to loo ashamed with herself. “Not that I don’t find you attractive, Ymir, because I do, but I am not that kind of person. If you don’t want to move in, then don’t.”

Ymir blinked at her. “You’re attracted to girls?” Historia nodded, face still angry. She crossed her arms over her chest for added effect. “Only girls?”

Historia sighed. “Is that all you took out of that?”

Now Ymir was grinning. “I’m an asshole, you’ll get used to it.”

Historia rolled her eyes. “So, are you going to run while you still can, or take my offer?”

Ymir held a hand out. When Historia took it, Ymir’s freckles took on a slightly pink tinge. She cleared her throat and fixed her eyes somewhere above Historia’s head. “Thank you,” she said softly. “For this. And, uh, sorry for assuming you were a lesbian predator.”

Historia squeezed her hand hard, pleased when she winced. She missed the warm contact when Ymir pulled her hand away. “The lesbian part you got right,” she commented. “But a predator? I think even if I tried to take advantage of you, you’re strong enough to just like, flick me like a flea. You could literally squish me like a bug.” Her face suddenly filled with doubt. “ _You_ aren’t a lesbian predator, are you?”

Ymir started laughing. She fell over on the couch, clutching at her sides. She sounded like a donkey being slaughtered, but it made Historia crack up as well. As awful as her laugh sounded, it was nice to see her laugh like that. When Ymir finally stopped snorting and laughing, she wiped a hand over her face. “You know, I’ve barely eaten this week. I have like two cup noodles left. I think I was starting to get really sick, and I was contemplating just jumping off a roof.” Her eyes became sad, but she was still smiling. She gave Historia a piercing look. “This means a lot to me. Which means, while the lesbian part you got right,” she winked, “I won’t try to hurt you, promise.”

Historia exhaled. Her sides tingled from all the laughing, and her chest had an odd warm feel to it. “Okay. Good. I’m glad we could establish that we aren’t psychopaths. So, when would you like to move in?”

Ymir collapsed back on the couch, fingertips caressing the soft leather. “When my clothes are dry you can help me bring all my shit in from my car. There’s not much. I had to either sell some of it or chuck it out.” She sighed and picked at a threat on the shorts.

Historia felt affection bloom in her chest. She scooted closer and hesitantly put a hand on Ymir’s arm. “If you want, I can help buy all your stuff back. We can even just get new stuff for you. What do you need?”

Ymir gave her a searching look. “I don’t like being in other people’s debt.”

“You won’t be.”

“You might say that now.”

“Well, you’re living here now, aren’t you?”

“That’s different.”

 _Oh god, she’s as stubborn as me. I can tell that if we get mad at each other, we’ll never make up._ “Fine,” she huffed, scooting away. “I’ll just give them as presents then.”

“You don’t even know me!” Ymir looked on the verge of laughing again. “God, you’re like some saint. You don’t need to do that for me, Historia.” The way she said the name made Historia shiver. Okay, so she was _definitely_ attracted to Ymir. A little too much. “Just be yourself. I think you’re cool. You’re really cute, too. Those blue eyes?” She pretended to faint on the spot. “Could put any bulldyke on her knees in seconds. And dude, your boobs are amazing.”

Historia covered her chest with her arms. She really liked where this was going, but it was also embarrassing. “Shut up, Ymir, before I hit you over the head.”

Ymir laughed. “And that attitude! God, keep going and you’ll make me wet.”

“That’s it!” She grabbed a pillow and climbed atop Ymir. She started whacking her in the face as hard as she could, ignoring Ymir’s cries for her to stop. Eventually she did, and then they just sat there, breathing hard and staring at each other. They both were a little flushed. “You really are an asshole,” Historia told her. “But I like you too.” She climbed off before Ymir could try to touch her, if she was going to, and straightened out her hair. “You’re alright.”

“Just alright?” Ymir ran a hand through her still damp hair. “I have no trouble getting laid. Like, at all. I’m gorgeous. Have you seen me?”

“ _That_ attitude dries me right up.”

“But you were totally horny a moment ago, weren’t you?”

“Was not.”

Ymir wiggled her brows. “You can tell me. We’re all girls here.”

“You’re insufferable. How on earth am I going to live with you?”

Ymir threw her head back and cackled. “The fact that you haven’t run yet means we’ll get along fine. Are you busy tonight?”

Historia’s head was swimming from so much bouncing in the conversation. At least Ymir didn’t have a naughty look in her eyes anymore and the question was asked with a measure of seriousness. She was still suspicious though. “Not really, no. Why?”

“Let me take you out somewhere. For a burger or something. I want to say thank you.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

Ymir shrugged. “I know, but I want to.”

Historia thought about how she should probably be the one to take Ymir out, to thank _her_ for knocking on the door. But that would mean admitting that no one else was interested and that she actually wasn’t as cool as she tried to be. With a soft sigh Historia relented. “Fine. But we take my car.”

“Deal!” Ymir hopped up from the couch and grinned. “My car’s out of gas anyway.”

Historia wanted to laugh, but she couldn’t. She stood as well and took Ymir’s hand. “Come on, beanpole, let’s see if your clothes are dry.”

“Okay squirt.”

“Don’t call me squirt.”

“Oh it’s not a reference to your height.”

Ymir flashed a rakish grin, which made Historia drop her hand immediately. She lashed out and slapped Ymir’s tummy with the back of her hand—mildly surprised by the feel of hard muscles. Ymir wasn’t expecting it and she ended up toppling to the floor, shocked. Historia stood in front of her, arms crossed over her chest. She made sure her expression was as dark as possible—she was cute, really cute, but when she put her demon face on, she could kill a grown man with her eyes alone.

“Remember one thing,” she said lowly, clearly, “I am a Reiss and if you cross me I _will_ destroy you.”

Ymir stared at her for a moment, mouth open. But then her eyes narrowed and she tousled her hair and all the wind left Historia’s lungs when Ymir stood—good, she was _so_ tall—and gave her a smug grin. She snorted once.

“Sure thing, His’. Now let’s go get those clothes of mine before you plot your world domination.” She gave her a pat on the head, and then she sauntered past and down the hallway and Historia stared at her, face aflame. Her heart was thundering hard.

_Good god, I think I’m in love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Us too, Historia. Us too.


	3. Chapter 3

Ymir hadn’t been lying when she said that she barely had any possessions. They had managed to both carry everything from her car to the dorm in one trip, and Historia had tiny arms. She didn’t mention it, though, and took everything up to room two where they dumped everything on the ground.

“Right,” Ymir said, dusting her hands off against each other. “Let’s go for that burger then, yeah?”

Historia resisted the urge to sigh. Ymir was once again dressed in her own clothing, and with her and them being in a much lighter, cleaner state, she looked… insanely attractive. Historia knew that she was definitely attracted to Ymir, and it didn’t help that Ymir seemed to know it, what with all the flirting and smirks and the subtle looks she gave. Historia really hoped Ymir wouldn’t seriously come on to her anytime soon, because there was no way she could resist and keep this new thing intact.

“Where are we going?” Historia asked, after locking the door behind them. Ymir followed slowly at her side.

“A friend of mine owns a place close to here. She helped me out a lot with food when I really got sick of instant noodles.” Historia gave her a sceptical look. “The food is really good, trust me.”

She sighed and together they climbed into the car. It was amusing to watch Ymir attempt to fold her long body enough to fit through the small doorway, and when Historia smothered a giggle Ymir sent her a look.

“Don’t laugh, you goddamn midget.”

“Tall people problems,” Historia laughed. “Can’t relate.”

Ymir slammed the door. “That’s it, I refuse to get shit off the top shelf for you.”

“I managed just fine before you came along.”

“Pfft, whatever.” Ymir turned away but Historia saw the smile on her face. She laughed again and drove them away from school. Ymir remained silent for the ride, only speaking when she needed to issue instructions. She seemed very deep in thought, so Historia left her to it. When they finally reached their destination only five minutes away, Historia was relieved to see that the restaurant didn’t look too run down. In all honesty, she’d expected a lot worse.

“Stop looking down your nose, miss rich and fabulous,” Ymir told her. “I see that look on your face.”

Historia schooled her expression very quickly. “Whatever do you mean?”

Ymir only snorted and climbed out of the car. She strode over to the entrance and waited until Historia caught up to her. “Ready to have the best burger of your life?”

Historia merely lifted a brow and followed Ymir inside. It was smaller than expected, but it was absolutely lovely. Modern, soft coloured décor and gentle music made Historia feel instantly at home. Ymir flashed her a grin, so once again Historia’s thoughts must have been clearly written on her face. This time, though, she didn’t mind. Her eyes ran over every interesting thing in the restaurant, and she barely even noticed when a man approached them with a nervous smile. He guided them to a table and set menus down.

“On a date, ‘Mir?” he asked, a hint of playfulness in his soft voice.

Historia finally pulled her attention back to study him, but paled when she took in his figure. He was insanely tall. Forget thinking Ymir was super tall. This dude was unreal.

“Sorry,” he apologized, smiling gently. “I’m really tall, I know.”

Ymir started to laugh. “Even _I_ felt scared when I met Berthold for the first time. Don’t worry, His’. He’s a huge marshmallow.”

Historia was caught between feeling embarrassed about her reaction to Berthold, and absurdly pleased by Ymir’s use of a nickname for her. Luckily Ymir rattled off their order for burgers and cokes, and Berthold politely left them to themselves. Besides a group of teenagers at the other end of the room, they were alone.

“Should I have warned you?” Ymir asked.

Historia shook her head. “No. I was actually very rude there. I should apologize.”

Ymir waved her hand. “Nah, Bert is used to it. It’s kind of impossible for people not to feel intimidated by him. Did you see how long he was? Goddamn. Leg goals.” She settled back in her seat and exhaled loudly. “Man, I’m hungry as fuck.”

Historia leaned forward and set her elbow down on the table. “You do that a lot, don’t you?”

“Do what?”

“Swear.”

Ymir grinned. “Fuck yeah.”

Historia found herself giggling. Honest to god giggling. She quickly smothered it with a hand over her mouth, but the damage was done. Ymir at least didn’t tease her about it, but she did go oddly quiet and if the harsh blush on her face was any indication, Historia knew why. Her heart gave a flutter and she swallowed. “So, uh,” she cleared her throat, “what are you studying right now?”

Ymir scratched the bridge of her nose and looked away. “I’m, uh, studying computer science.”

“You’re into computers?”

“Hell yeah. Coding is my shit, man. Need to hack into the government? I’m your girl. Need a quick program whipped up? Hit me up.” She grinned smugly. “But I come at a steep price.”

“So how come you were living like a hobo in your car? I’m sure people have all sorts of uses for someone with that certain skillset.”

Ymir folded her arms across her chest and stretched her legs underneath the table. Historia knew this, because their legs brushed and then pressed together more firmly, allowing Historia to feel warmth through Ymir’s jeans, and it made her blush. Ymir didn’t move away or act like she had just pressed their legs together. She did seem mighty pleased with herself, though.

“How the fuck was I supposed to find electricity to charge my laptop? Forget setting up my PC. And no internet. I was utterly fucked the moment that asshole kicked me out of my job. I still can’t believe it.”

Berthold approached them and set down two cans of coke with glasses and straws. He gave her a polite smile and started pouring the coke for them.

Historia gave him a grateful smile. “Thank you. And sorry about earlier.”

He flushed. “It’s quite alright.” He turned to Ymir. “Ilse says hi.”

“Tell your sister that he still owes me money.”

Berthold gave a long suffering sigh, but he bowed his head and retreated to the kitchen. Historia gave Ymir a lifted brow, but she received nothing but a shrug in response, so decided to change the topic. “What happened that you were fired?”

“I, uh…” Ymir suddenly looked very uncomfortable. She took a long minute sipping on her coke before she finally cleared her throat and acted like she was actually going to respond. “I was caught fucking a customer in the bathroom.”

Historia gasped. “Ymir!” Just imagining it… “Where did you work?”

“The cinema.” Ymir swirled her straw around in the fizzy drink. “It wasn’t the first time, though. Just the only time I was caught. And he interrupted such a good fuck, too.”

Historia pressed a hand to her forehead. “I’m a little afraid to live with you now, honestly.”

Ymir snickered. “So what about you, Princess? What are you studying right now? What is the great Historia Reiss going to do after school?”

A small wave of pleasure washed through her. People usually glossed right over her, assuming that she would join her father’s business empire, somehow. No one really cared to hear what _she_ wanted. “Photography,” she admitted quietly.

Ymir leaned forward, bringing their knees together. It was very warm where their legs touched, but Historia didn’t really mind. “Oh, that’s cool. Why photography?”

“Moments pass us by so easily, and I love the idea of capturing them forever. I prefer to take pictures of scenery, but lately I’ve been working on people, too. It’s my dream to have my pictures on display everywhere.”

Ymir whistled softly. “You’re not only cute, but really cool too. I wouldn’t expect a Reiss to want to do something like take pictures.”

Historia couldn’t help but frown. “Yeah, most people tend to instantly judge me based on my last name. Thank you for not doing that, though. It means a lot to me.” Ymir’s hand covered hers suddenly. Ymir looked right into her eyes, lips pressed together. She said nothing, just gently rubbed her thumb over Historia’s wrist, sending sparks all along Historia’s arm and spine. Then she withdrew and Berthold brought their food out. They didn’t say anything about it, but Historia felt heavy from the moment. Ymir had conveyed so much in just that touch, just that look.

_I know how it is, and I’m here for you. I see you._

If it was possible to fall in love with someone in just the span of a few hours, Historia was sure that she had just done it. She focused on the food to distract herself from the fluttering in her stomach, and then Ymir started talking about some of her hobbies and Historia just sat quietly and listened. Ymir had such a crude way of talking, but it was so honest and true to who she was, that Historia admired it so much. All her life she had tried her best to imitate her mother, knowing that being in the Reiss family meant that all eyes would be on her at all times. It was nice to feel that maybe being a little more like herself wouldn’t be so bad.

“What?” Ymir asked, brows furrowed. “Is there something on my face?”

 _Oh, I was staring._ “Mm? Oh, nothing. Just you.” She smiled, and there was a little too much emotion behind it. Whatever Ymir saw in her expression, it made her pink to the tips of her ears. Historia’s entire body warmed up. “You know, you say I’m cute, but I think you’re absolutely adorable when you blush.”

Ymir covered her face with her hands, but Historia could still see the blush at her ears and down her neck. “Stop,” she groaned. “I’m insanely embarrassed right now.”

Historia laughed. “What, do I fluster you that much?”

Ymir uncovered one eye. “So what if you do?”

The words were there, hanging between them, an unspoken challenge in Ymir’s eyes. They both knew they were attracted to each other, but Historia wasn’t certain if acting on it was a smart idea quite yet. She only gave her a soft smile, stood and headed over to Berthold at the counter. By the time Ymir realized what she was doing, she’d already paid for their meal. Ymir glared at her once they were settled in the car.

“You didn’t have to,” she grumbled.

“I know. I wanted to.”

“Why? I said I’d cover the bill.”

Historia focused on reversing, then driving them back to campus. “I think you’re worth it, Ymir,” she admitted. “So I wanted to.”

Ymir quieted quickly. The whole ride back, her face stayed quite pink. Historia could live forever just seeing that blush on someone that looked so confident and sure of themselves. It was… nice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so things take a little NSFW turn...

“This is suspicious,” Ymir muttered to herself. “Definitely suspicious.”

“What was that?” Historia asked.

Ymir leaned to the side so she could see Historia clearly around the laptop on her lap. “Nothing!” she said, settling back down. She’d never intended for Historia to hear her, but luckily she was once again absorbed by some animated show she was watching and that left Ymir to type away at her laptop on her own.

Thanks to her new living conditions, Ymir could do side jobs again for extra money. This was now her main method of income, so it wasn’t much at first but she knew it would get there. She tapped idly on one of the keys and stared at Historia.

So far, in the week that Ymir had been living in the dorm, _no one_ else had walked through that door. Historia kept insisting that people were bothering her every second of the day to get in, and she was merely screening them thoroughly before making a decision. Ymir smelt bullshit. Even now, Historia sat in a baggy shirt and boxers and stared at the screen without blinking, and her phone sat silently on the coffee table. There were no calls, no texts, nothing. No one knocked at the door, either. Ymir wondered if Historia just didn’t want to admit that she had lied.

“Hey, Historia?”

“Mm?” She never tore her eyes away from the screen. A big breasted lady was being smacked around by an even bigger breasted lady, and Ymir was distracted for a hot second before she remembered what she wanted to ask.

“How did the other people apply to live here? Like, did they send in a profile or something?”

Historia stiffened lightly. “Oh, um. Yeah. They, uh… sent an email with all their details and I gave them a questionnaire to fill in.”

Ymir narrowed her eyes. “I didn’t get a questionnaire.”

“Well you, uh…” Historia turned slightly and gave her a little grin. “I liked you instantly, so there was no need.”

_That, at least,_ she thought, _seems to be the truth._

“Okay. So I was wondering, could I see our possible housemates? Since I’m living here too now and all, I’d like to see who I might be living with.”

Historia looked away very quickly. She didn’t say anything for a long time. She was probably panicking, trying to come up with a way to keep this lie going. Ymir was worried that she would still try to defend it, but then Historia’s shoulders slumped and she sighed.

“There is no other people, is there?” Ymir asked.

“No,” Historia agreed softly. “You’re the only one.”

Ymir chewed on her lip in thought. “I think your problem is that the flyer you made looks awful.”

Show now forgotten, Historia whipped around and glared. “Hey! I worked really hard on that!”

Ymir set her laptop aside. “Historia, you put pink skulls on it.”

“So? They’re cute.”

“They’re not—” Ymir cut herself off and sighed deeply. “Look, I think people just don’t believe in what you’re advertising, and if they know it’s _you_ then they’re probably too intimidated as well. We need to try something else.”

Historia was pouting. “Well, what do you have in mind?”

“You are speaking to an actual computer genius. Give me the night and I’ll have a list of names waiting for you.” She gave a cheeky grin and pulled her laptop back over onto her lap. Historia stared. “What?”

“Are you aren’t mad that I lied?”

Ymir snorted. “It’s a dumb lie, so no. And I’m flattered that you tried so hard to impress me.”

As expected, Historia’s cheeks ballooned and reddened. “Hey!”

A pillow smacked right into Ymir’s face. She nearly sent her goddamn laptop flying, but she managed to clutch onto it tightly when she jerked in surprise. She closed the thing and set it down on the coffee table. “Really?” she asked.

Historia was standing on the couch, grinning. “Oh yes, really. You’re an ass.”

Ymir’s eyes darkened in mock anger. “How dare you!” She grabbed the nearest pillow and launched it, but missed. Historia hopped onto the couch farthest away, laughing. “Where do you think you’re going, you little goblin?”

Historia gasped. “Hey, that’s mean!”

“Not mean if it’s the truth.” Ymir climbed on top of the couch as well and gripped a pillow between her fingers. “Say you’re sorry for that first throw and I’ll forgive you.”

Historia stuck her tongue out. “Kiss my tiny ass, Eiffel tower.”

Ymir pressed a hand to her chest, mouth open. “You little!” She dove forward and launched the pillow, successfully smacking Historia right in the face. She cried out in surprise and teetered backwards, so Ymir quickly grabbed hold of her, but then Historia tugged her hard and it sent them both falling over the couch and onto the hard floor. That, it seemed, had been Historia’s plan.

Ymir managed to land on her palms and knees, hovering right above Historia. It was like a move from a goddamn fanfiction. She could feel her cheeks slowly warm up as Historia brushed her blonde hair out of her face and laughed. She looked so beautiful when she did that, it made Ymir’s heart almost ache.

“I thought I could bring Goliath down,” Historia told her with a cheeky grin. “And it worked.” Ymir merely stared. “What, cat got your tongue?”

Ymir lifted a brow. “I could think of a few things that can have my tongue.” Historia’s bravado fled in an instant, replaced by muted horror. She covered her face. “What, all flustered now, Pillow Queen?”

“No… um…” She uncovered a single eye. “Your thigh is… between my legs…”

Ymir glanced down and yep, there her thigh was, pressed right against Historia’s crotch. She could feel the heat there through the thin fabric of her clothes. Ymir went bright red as well, but she didn’t move away, she was too horrified. It was also a fantastic opportunity, but her brain was busy scrambling and Historia seemed just as embarrassed, enough that she merely stared up at Ymir in silence. Ymir swallowed.

“Sorry,” she breathed out. The word sounded way too sexually charged, but who could blame her? She wondered if this was turning Historia on. She was blushing, but that could be the embarrassment, and her chest was heaving, but that could be from their earlier fight. Was she wet?

“It’s… okay…” Historia responded softy. Her voice was huskier than usual.

Ymir couldn’t believe their situation. Here she was, pinning Historia to the floor, thigh right against her centre. Historia wasn’t scrambling away either. Forcing her limbs to unfreeze, Ymir decided to make a move. She experimentally pressed her leg forward and lowered herself, bringing their lower bodies into full contact. Surprising them both, and sending a heavy wave of arousal through her, Historia released a breathy moan. Her eyes widened when she seemed to realize what she had just done.

Ymir’s cheeks were burning. In fact, her entire body was burning. She was absolute seconds away from just grinding against Historia, but then the front door suddenly burst open.

“Historia! I came to—” Reiner stopped in the doorway, eyes widening. “Oh shit.”

Ymir quickly crawled away, face absolutely on fire. She grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at Reiner with all her strength. “Knock before you just barge in, you fucking tampon!”

The pillow missed, but Reiner whipped around and covered his face. “Hey, don’t have sex in the lounge where unsuspecting people can see you!”

“We were not having sex!” Historia shouted. She could not be redder. “What do you want, Reiner?!”

“I brought pizza!” he shouted. “I’m sorry!”

Ymir’s heart was thundering. If Reiner hadn’t interrupted, would they have…? She bit down on her lip and spared a glance at Historia. She was brushing her blonde hair out of her face, putting it back into some order. When she noticed Ymir staring, she looked away quickly.

Ymir groaned. “Alright, meathead. We’ll accept your pizza. I need to piss.” She stood from the floor and hurried to the bathroom. First, she had to change her underwear. Then she could deal with Historia’s annoying older brother.

XxX

Historia waited for Ymir to disappear into the bathroom before she finally stood up and gathered the courage to look at Reiner. He was sitting on the couch, sending her _a look_.

“What?” She sat down beside him

“So if that wasn’t hot lesbian sex, then what was it?”

Historia punched his muscled arm. “It was n-nothing, you ass!”

He made a noise of disbelief and then opened up the pizza box. Historia felt a little too keyed up to actually eat, but her stomach started rumbling and she accepted defeat. She took a slice from Reiner.

“Sure didn’t look like nothing,” he added airily. “Sure seemed like she was ready to go down on you.”

Historia squeezed her thighs together. God, she had definitely soaked her panties. How did Ymir manage to do that to her so easily? Even just imagining Ymir working between her legs made her eyelids tingle. Reiner stared at her for a long moment while she tried to gather her wits, and then he started laughing. She glared at him.

“What’s so funny?”

“You’re so gay,” he told her. “You totally want her to go down on you.”

She shoved half the pizza in her mouth and chewed angrily. Reiner just continued to laugh, and then he nearly choked so he stopped. They ate for another moment in silence. Ymir was taking her time, making Historia wonder exactly what she was doing besides peeing.

“Just be careful,” Reiner said. “I don’t want you getting hurt.”

Historia finished off her slice and wiped the grease off on Reiner’s shirt. He gave a high pitched gasp in response. “Don’t worry, I know.”

_As much as I don’t want to be feeling so much for her so soon, I don’t think I can stop it._ She knew that she was already in love. One week and her heart was already Ymir’s. What the fuck was she going to do if she just continued to fall in love? Was she even capable of handling so much emotion?

Ymir finally joined them and dug into her portion of pizza. She had changed her clothes and seemed a little more relaxed, which only sent Historia on a torrent of various masturbation fantasies. Her favourite was imagining Ymir with a hand down her panties. She couldn’t meet Ymir’s eyes at all, especially not when Ymir seemed too embarrassed to look at her too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow burn? What's slow burn? :)))


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter Sasha

Ymir was salty. Definitely, undeniably salty.

“I am _not_ salty,” Ymir growled.

Historia released her bottom lip from between her teeth and turned from the screen to send Ymir a look. “You so are,” she said. “You’ve been sulking all week.”

“I do not sulk.”

“Ymir, you’ve been pouting.”

Ymir let out a frustrated sigh and dumped her laptop on the coffee table. She then stood and left the room, mumbling swear words under her breath. Historia merely sighed and watched her go. It had been a week since Ymir had posted her own “improved” advert, but no one had responded. At all. Each day that went by, Ymir became saltier and saltier. Historia almost wanted to ask if she could use Ymir to season her food. Though, she knew, Ymir wouldn’t exactly appreciate the joke, as funny as Historia thought it was.

Since Ymir seemed upset enough to probably take an angry shit, or something, Historia turned back to the latest anime she was watching. She cursed softly and skipped a few minutes back, since she’d missed something important to the plot. The only downside to subs, unfortunately.

Historia watched quite a few more episodes, and by the time she hit the last one, Ymir was still gone. She thought about maybe going to look for her, but then someone knocked at the door and she paused the show to quickly answer it.

Pizza could definitely fix anything.

XxX

Her alarm didn’t wake her this time, but a foul odour that most definitely singed her nostril hairs and made her eyes water before she even opened them did. Sasha groaned and smacked Connie’s feet away from her face. She loved him, she really did, but his feet would be her literal death.

She rolled off her futon and hurried to the bathroom to relieve her bladder, then took a long shower and pressed her face against the glass. By the time she was dressed and busy cooking breakfast, her and Connie’s alarms went off simultaneously and he yelled out in surprise. Sasha merely grinned to herself and put the last touches on her omelette. Connie must have smelt the food, because he lumbered into the room, scratching the short hair on his head.

“Morning,” he mumbled.

Sasha pressed her lips together and sighed. “Morning, Con.” She handed a plate over to him. “Your feet were in my face again,” she told him. “And they smell _very_ bad.”

Connie rested his face down on the table and started shovelling food into his mouth. “Sorry,” he mumbled around food. “You know funky feet are just in my biology.”

“You could try to shower before bed, you know. Or maybe change your socks.”

“I guess. Too much work though.”

She turned the stove off with a huff and dropped down beside him. He must have sensed her upset, because he lifted his head and furrowed his brows. “You okay there, Sash’? Are you mad at me?”

“I’m not mad at you.” She stabbed into her omelette with more force than intended. “I’m just tired of the tiny bedroom.”

“You know I can’t afford anything else, Sash’. I’m sorry.”

“I know. It’s not your fault.”

“Any luck finding a new place?”

She remained silent for a bit to eat and think things over. When her food was done she took their dishes to the sink to wash them. “Not really,” she said. “Everywhere rent is too high. And the dorms at school are all full. I’ll keep looking.”

“I’ll look as well. Maybe someone I know knows someone that could help.”

“Thanks bro.”

She ran her hand through his hair and headed for the door. “You look good without a buzz cut,” she said, grinning. “Maybe think about growing your hair out?”

Connie snorted. “Not a chance. Once I find my razor this fuzz is gone.”

She rolled her eyes. Connie was the best friend she had ever had, but lately she was getting sick and tired of living with him. She had heard that men could live like pigs, but she’d never believed it until she’d accepted Connie’s offer for them to share a flat. The place was tiny as is, and without just his terrible body odour, Connie left his clothes strewn all over the place, couldn’t cook to save his life, constantly forgot important things, such as the bills, and was lazy when it came to housework. Since Sasha was actually doing a culinary course, she had taken it upon herself to become Connie’s personal chef. She couldn’t exactly pay for half the expenses, since her part time job paid so little. Whatever money she got every month went to her text books and limited food supply. Connie was very good at understanding that, though.

But she could tell he was getting tired of her as well. She tended to police him whenever he was home, and point out when he was being dirty, when he needed to shower. She was sure the only thing he would miss about her were her home cooked meals. But if she did find a decent place to stay with her tiny salary, she would take it.

Sasha headed down the stairs and to the ground floor, then started down the street. She worked at a pizza place called Alan’s Pizzas. No one knew who Alan even was, not even the owner—who had inherited the business—but they all assumed the founder was most likely an Alan. It was fun working there, since Sasha loved food and she loved pizza. She just wished they paid more so that she could actually survive on her salary. Though, she knew, she would need to put in more hours for that. She couldn’t, though. Not when all her time was taken up by university. She had to pass her classes, without question.

“Hey Sash’!” her co-worker, Rene, greeted happily once she’d opened the door. “How’re you doing?”

Sasha shrugged. “Usual worries. Is Pixis in today?”

Rene shut the door behind them and shook her head. “No, he left me in charge. It’s just three of us today.”

Sasha paused on her way to the staff room. “Us and Eren?”

Rene nodded. Sasha groaned. “It’ll be fine,” Rene assured her. “Pixis has spoken to Eren about last time.”

“Yeah, but Eren still does it again. I can’t deal with him when he explodes in front of customers without warning. Do you know how difficult it is _not_ to bitch slap him and keep my cool at the same time?”

“Please don’t physically harm him.”

Sasha rolled her eyes. “I’ll try my best not to.”

Rene returned to sorting their tills for the day and Sasha went to dump her bag in the staff room. Eren arrived ten minutes late and loudly apologized to Rene at the door. When he noticed Sasha, he quieted and glared to the side. Sasha was fine with that. She was a nice person. People even called her goofy most of the time, and she delighted in making people laugh. But Eren ticked her off so easily, and it was difficult not to show the darker side of her usually bubbly personality. She did like Eren, though. Just not when he let dumb customers upset him so much. He had serious anger problems.

Surprisingly, the day started out without any incidents. They managed to handle the kitchen and the tills with ease, and by lunchtime Sasha was feeling a lot more optimistic about life. She was grinning to herself as she boxed two large pizzas and then hurried them out the kitchen.

“Oh, Sasha, could you drive those out? It’s a takeaway order.”

Sasha nodded. “Sure. I’ll be quick.”

“Thanks.”

She grabbed the keys for the company car and whistled happily to herself. She liked driving the car, much more than the motorbike. Rene had probably noticed, since she had been letting Sasha drive the car more often.

Sasha keyed in the address in their GPS and then paused, eyebrows climbing. “No way,” she whispered to herself. She recognized the address—it was her school. But that wasn’t what had her so excited suddenly. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a flyer Connie had given her. She’d thought he was fucking with her, though. A free dorm with food and everything provided? It sounded way too suspicious. But she was about to drop pizzas off there, and this was her chance to actually see if it was for real. She drove off a little too quickly, not caring about the speed limit.

When she arrived and knocked on the door, her heart was beating in excitement. She didn’t know this building was still in use. It had been an old one just sitting at the edge of the university. But now it looked brand new, with its surrounding lawn kept and the paint new and bright. Her fingers tightened around the pizza boxes, and then the door swung open and Sasha’s heart jumped into her throat.

“Yay, pizza!” a girl exclaimed. She was beautiful, with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Sasha could feel sweat at her back, making her shirt stick to her skin. God, pretty girls were her biggest weakness, honestly. “Hi. Thank you so much.”

Sasha grinned and handed the boxes over. “Hey there yourself. And you’re most welcome. Here is your slip.”

“Thanks.”

She pulled her wallet out and handed over a note, shaking her head when Sasha reached for her change pouch. “Don’t worry about it. Keep the change.”

Sasha shoved the money in the pouch and swallowed. She wasn’t exactly sure how to start, but then the girl started closing the door so she shot out and grabbed hold of it. Blue eyes looked up at her in surprise. “Um, I have this.” She pulled the flyer out. It was really badly crumpled, but the girl clearly recognized it. “Is there still place available?”

The girl stared at her in muted surprise. Finally she shook herself out of her stupor and turned to look at her back. “Ymir!” she shouted. “Where are you? I need you!”

Sasha furrowed her brows. From within the building, an annoyed voice yelled back. “Go need someone else, you goddamn dwarf!” But her voice was approaching, and then she appeared by the stairs. “Oh fuck yeah, pizza.”

Sasha licked her lips. “My name is Sasha, by the way.”

“I’m Historia,” the girl said quickly. “And this tall asshole is Ymir.”

“Hey, that’s hot tall asshole to you.” Ymir held her hand out. Sasha took it and they shook. “Why am I introducing myself to the pizza delivery girl?” Sasha lifted the flyer. “Oh.”

“Are you able to come inside for a bit?” Historia asked. “So we can talk about all the details.”

Sasha deliberated. She could shoot Rene a quick message and tell her where she was. Hopefully Rene didn’t mind. They hadn’t been too busy when she had left. She exhaled softly. “Yes, sure. So this place is legit?”

Ymir snorted and Historia shot her a look. “Told you people thought it was too good to be true.”

“Ymir, shut your fuck.”

Sasha followed them to the lounge area, wondering exactly what she was getting herself into. She felt a little doubtful for sure, but she knew without a doubt that she could very easily like both Historia and Ymir. They both seemed really nice, and Ymir was hilarious.

Once they settled down, Ymir leaned forward and gave her a very hard stare. “Now, before we begin, how gay are you?”

Sasha’s heart stopped. “Um, I… what?”

Historia pressed her face into her palms. “This is going to be a long day.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia is a sex veteran

It took a week for Sasha to fully move in, due to her studies and her part time job, which, despite being part time, seemed to take a lot of her time. Once she was settled in, though, she and Ymir clicked immediately. Historia was a little dismayed at how well they got along, shocked to feel the soft fingers of jealousy in her gut. She knew she should have been happy that someone new had joined the dorm, and ever more so that it was someone that they could get along with so well, but she couldn’t help it. Ymir started spending more time with Sasha than anything, and Historia was seething.

“Oh my god, what did you do then?” Sasha asked, eyes wide.

Ymir, tapping way at her laptop, sent Sasha a grin. Historia was side eyeing them from her blanket burrito across the lounge. She had an anime playing on the massive screen, but her attention was caught on more important things.

“I knew I only had two options,” Ymir answered. “Option one, hide somewhere in her room and hope to god he didn’t find me. I was pretty sure he would find me, though.”

“And option two?”

“Climb out her window, down the building and run for my fucking life.”

Historia turned a little more so that she could see more of Sasha’s face. Her cheeks were puffed up and red from amusement.

“Oh my god, did you pick option two?”

Ymir threw her head back and cackled. “I did. There was no time to even put my clothes on. So there I was, bare ass and everything, scaling down this building. He must have known someone had fucked his daughter, though, because he stuck his head out the window in time to see my freckled backside as I hightailed it out of the parking lot.”

Sasha toppled over, snorting on her laughter. “Oh my lord,” she groaned. “Why do you have so many adventurous sex stories?”

Ymir snorted. “Because I’ve had lots of sex. Have you seen me?”

Historia was almost completely turned around, fully invested in the smug grin on Ymir’s face and the sudden blush on Sasha’s.

“I have,” Sasha responded softly. Historia’s stomach rolled. Was Sasha crushing on Ymir? What the fuck was this? There was no way she was going to let Ymir run off with Sasha. She liked Sasha, she really did, but Ymir was hers. “What about you, His’?” Sasha asked suddenly, turning to look at her. Historia froze. “Have you had any crazy sex?”

Her cheeks went absolutely red, especially when Ymir looked at her curiously over the top of her laptop. With nowhere to escape to, Historia resigned to her fate. She scooted around and tugged the blanket more firmly around her head. “I have,” she admitted quietly. “I guess.”

Ymir nearly threw her laptop off her lap. “Holy shit, really? Ms Virgin Pants?”

Historia puffed her cheeks up. “Hey, I’m far from a virgin.”

Sasha scooted closer to Ymir and rested against her side, eyeing Historia with a little grin. “Do share,” she breathed. She and Ymir shared a look and laughed.

Historia felt like she was missing the joke. Their ease at such close physical contact irked her, but she held herself back from glaring. Instead she cleared her throat and decided to share some stories that she’d never told anyone—they mortified her to an extent, but she was also really proud of them.

“So, I’m a Reiss,” she started, earning a nod from each of them. “And with that name, comes a lot of fame. My father would often hold these galas, and as his youngest daughter I was expected to join—”

“Wait, you have sisters?” Ymir interrupted.

Historia shrugged. “Yeah, I do. So?”

“Are they as hot as you?”

Historia frowned. “Ymir, gross.”

“What? I can totally dig older ladies. Wait, they’re all older, right?”

“Yes, they’re older.” She sighed and rubbed a hand over her face. “Frieda is already married, and Florian is in a committed relationship. Besides, she lives oversees anyway. Sorry Ymir, but I’m the Reiss you’re stuck with.”

Sasha gave her a small grin. “I dunno, I think we lucked out, right?” She gave Ymir a naughty grin.

Ymir narrowed her eyes slightly and bit down on her lip. Historia would be lying if she said the sight of Ymir’s teeth at her lip wasn’t a complete turn on. “Definitely,” she finally breathed, cheeks pink. “You may continue with your sex story now, Historia.” Her voice had dropped low and Historia shivered violently at the husky sound of it.

Goddamn.

Clearing her throat, she continued. “Okay, so lots of rich families would attend these galas. I hated going to them because creepy old rich men usually leered at me. This time, though, there was this girl. I had just hit high school, so at that time I was a virgin. She was part of a pretty rich family. We started talking and we hit it off instantly, and after a few drinks we were a bit drunk. She dragged me away to the parking lot, and we climbed into her father’s limo—”

“No fucking way, you had sex in a limo?” Ymir sputtered.

“As your first time?” Sasha added.

Historia gave them a huge grin. “Hell yeah. It was my first time, but not hers, and god, the things she did with her tongue.” She knew her eyes had glazed over a little, but she couldn’t help it. Just remembering that time made her insides warm. For some people their first time was awful, but Historia was truly aware that she was lucky to have had the best sex ever on her first time. “I came like, five times.”

Ymir exhaled loudly. “Fuck me.”

“Me too,” Sasha breathed.

Historia felt her blush travel down to her chest and shoulders. Both Ymir and Sasha were looking at her like they hungered for her, and she wasn’t really sure how to deal with it. Hadn’t Sasha been looking at Ymir with hungry eyes?

“That wasn’t even the wildest experience,” she decided to add. “Once my father took me along on a business trip, and we had to ride his private jet with his partner and his daughter. His daughter was really hot, really gay and apparently really into me. We pretended that we needed to fix our makeup, but we fucked for hours in the jet’s bathroom.”

Ymir pressed a hand to her mouth. “I am so envious. I had no idea you had so much great sex.”

Sasha dropped back down and sighed. “Man, you really can’t judge someone on their appearance.”

Historia felt smug. She chuckled lightly and wiggled her brows. “I think if either of you need it, I can offer some sex advice.”

The both of them groaned, but Ymir gave her a heated look that could be nothing but open desire.

Alright, maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe Historia had a chance after all, and Sasha _wasn’t_ after Ymir’s fine freckled ass.

XxX

“She’s so fucking cute, I can’t deal with it,” Ymir groaned, covering her face with her pillow.

Sasha slung a leg over Ymir’s tummy and hummed in her direction. “Babe, just ask her out.” She stuck her tongue out and tried to fully focus on Ymir’s TV, where she was playing a very intense game. Her character was losing health quickly, and it didn’t help that Ymir’s constant groaning distracted her. “Ymir, seriously. Tell her how you feel. She totally wants you.”

“I know,” Ymir groaned again. “But I’m too scared.”

Sasha snorted. “Wanna bet she’d say yes to me?”

At that Ymir shot up, throwing Sasha’s legs off of her. They hadn’t gotten out of bed yet, so Ymir’s hair was like a wild nest atop her head. She gave Sasha a chilling glare. “Don’t you dare.”

“What? Historia is hot, dude. I’d totally take her out for a lovely dinner, and then,” she grinned rakishly and let her character die so that she could turn and catch Ymir’s expression, “I’d eat her out afterwards.”

Ymir threw a pillow with an angry yell. Sasha expertly dodged it. “She wouldn’t say yes! I bet I’d fuck her better, anyway!”

Sasha rolled her eyes and set the controller down on the bedside table. One thing she could admit, was that Ymir’s bed was huge and _fucking_ comfortable. It felt like she was sleeping on a bed of orgasms. That’s how good it was. “Dude, listen to me. You are seriously hot yourself. And your charm is to the roof. Just ask her out. I’m pretty sure Historia’s panties will drop like, on the spot.”

Ymir exhaled harshly and collapsed back down onto the bed. Sasha scooted closer and cuddled against her side. “I guess I should,” she admitted softly. “I just get scared sometimes, and think that I don’t deserve her.”

“What, are you in love with her or something?” Sasha meant it in jest, but when Ymir grew deathly silent she sat up, eyes wide. “Holy shit, you really are in love with her!”

Ymir’s freckles nearly disappeared behind her blush. “Shut your meatloaf hole. I never said that.”

Sasha’s heart danced happily in her chest. Yeah, sure, she could definitely enjoy a night with either Historia or Ymir. They were both insanely attractive and totally crush material, but just the thought of getting them together made Sasha insanely happy. The euphoria of successfully setting them up would be, in her opinion, better than orgasms. Somehow.

“I need to hook you up,” she sputtered suddenly. “You two belong together!”

Ymir roughly grabbed her face and waited until Sasha stopped wiggling around. “Sasha, I love you,” she said seriously. “I really do. You’ve been here a month and you’ve grown on me like toe fungus.”

“Aw, thanks.”

“But please, stay out of this. Trust me. When I eventually do it, I’ll do it. I don’t want interference.”

Sasha pouted. “Alright fine, grumpy pants.”

Ymir gave her a sloppy kiss on the forehead. “Thanks, hun!” She hopped out of bed and searched through her pile of clothes for some pants. When she bent over Sasha stared openly at her toned ass. She groaned.

“Damnit, Ymir. You sure you don’t wanna go on a date with me?”

Ymir pulled black jeans on, snorting. “You’re not my type, Sash’. Sorry.”

She flopped over onto her side. “A girl can try.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll find your princess charming eventually.”

She stared listlessly up at the ceiling. Her stomach growled. “Hey, can we go and eat somewhere?”

Ymir tossed her clothes at her. “Sure. You’re paying.”

Sasha sighed. “ _Fine_ , but just this once.”

Ymir laughed evilly and left the room. Sasha hurried to tug all her clothes on, ran Ymir’s brush through her hair and then left the dorm to meet Ymir in the parking lot. Historia was in class, so they wouldn’t see her for another hour. Ymir looked sad without her.

 _Seriously,_ Sasha thought as they clipped in their seatbelts, _how are Ymir and Historia not together already?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enter Mikasa

Eren released an ear-splitting scream, so loud that Mikasa heard it over the music playing in her ears. She immediately popped an earphone out and glanced over at him, suspicious.

“Eren?” He released a series of grunts, and then groaned long and loud and collapsed on the floor of their shared room. “What’s wrong?”

He finally looked at her, eyes shimmering with tears. “I died again,” he muttered sadly. “This asshole keeps killing me. How the fuck am I supposed to complete this fucking mission if he keeps killing me?”

Mikasa should have guessed. She sighed and closed her book, took her glasses off her face. “Eren, what did I say about your tantrums?”

He rolled his eyes, his entire body nearly rolling with them. “I know, I’m sorry.”

“You get too caught up in these games, Er’.”

“Ugh, _I know._ ”

She sighed again. “Why don’t we go for a walk somewhere? Maybe visit Armin?”

The prospect of seeing their friend perked him up. He dumped his controller down on the floor and scrambled onto his feet. For how annoying he could be, Mikasa definitely enjoyed the childlike excitement that Eren displayed sometimes. He was a pain, but he was her brother and she loved him.

“Hell yeah!”

“Eren, language!” their mother scolded, appearing in the doorway.

Eren groaned. “Mum, I’m nearly twenty.”

Carla appeared behind her, a thick brow lifted. Eren looked so much like her that Mikasa sometimes forgot that he had a father out there somewhere. Yuko, Mikasa’s mother, leaned into Carla and released a soft chuckle. She knew this dance already.

“That you may be,” Carla said, eyes narrowing, “but you still live under my roof.”

Mikasa slipped her feet into some slops and deposited her book on the bedside table. Eren was starting to look sour, so she ruffled his hair and made her way to the door. “That’s their way of telling you to move out, Eren,” she told him with a grin.

“Hey, you live here too!”

Mikasa paused just in front of their mothers. “Yeah, but I’m at least looking for a place.”

Eren followed her, glaring daggers. Their mothers both kissed him on the face and pinched his cheeks, and Mikasa started laughing so hard her shoulders were shaking. “Mum! Mom! Stop it! I’m a grown man!”

Carla cooed in his face. “My big man, are you?” She look towards Yuko and the two cracked up. Eren hurried to join Mikasa in the hallway, fresh tears in his eyes. He really struggled to process his emotions sometimes, and Mikasa took pity on him.

“Eren, they just love messing with you.”

“I know,” he grumbled. “Let’s go to Armin. At least one person in my life won’t treat me like a child.”

She rolled her eyes and bit down on her tongue. He liked to act like a child most of the time. It wasn’t everyone else’s fault that they simply treated him like one. Besides, Mikasa was pretty sure their mothers’ teasing was literally intended to chase him out of the house. He had a permanent job, but he didn’t seem all too keen to find a flat for himself. Their mothers had gotten married when she and Eren were five, so they definitely deserved to have the kids move out so that they could enjoyed the rest of their years alone together. Mikasa knew this, and she often told Eren this, but she suspected he just didn’t want to leave his mother. The most intense thing about him was his insistence in protecting his mother at all costs. Mikasa often wondered what had happened to him to make him so angry.

“You know, I think Sasha goes to your university too,” Eren spoke up suddenly. He was looking up at the sky as they walked down the street. “Maybe you should give her a call.”

She furrowed her brows, confused. “Why?”

“She moved in with some other girls at a new dorm on campus, apparently. She won’t shut up about it. Maybe they have a room available? I heard something about it being completely free.” He shook his head. “Sounds fishy to me though.”

Mikasa smiled. “I think I’ll check it out anyway. Do you have her number?”

“Of course I have her number.” He pulled his phone out, tapped for a few seconds and then slid it back into his pocket. “There. But please don’t start dating her. I’d die.”

Mikasa held back a laugh. “You really hate Sasha that much?”

He rubbed a hand through his hair, blowing out a breath. “It’s not that I hate her. I don’t. She just gets mad at me all the time when I lose my temper. I can’t help it. She’s actually pretty cool, and we get along most of the time. But we fight just as often. It’s tiring.”

Mikasa slowed her steps, watching as Armin’s house came into view. He was sitting on the porch with textbooks spread out before him, his hair tied up into a bun and glasses on his nose. Affection welled up inside of her. She let Eren run up to Armin and plop down beside him.

She hadn’t met Sasha officially yet, had just seen her inside the pizza shop whenever she went to pick Eren up. He spoke about her a lot, but he didn’t know her personally. Mikasa hoped that this would pan out, because she really wanted to move out. She loved her brother, she really did, but still living with him while they were both adults was starting to take a toll on her. She needed her own space, to meet new people and experience new things.

She pulled her phone out and looked at the contact Eren had shared with her. She smiled.

“Mikasa, hey!” Armin was waving at her, smiling brightly.

She pocketed her phone again and joined them with a laugh.

XxX

A few days went by and Mikasa found herself walking up to the dorm with a slight flutter in her stomach. It wasn’t really that she was nervous, but more that if this worked out, she would be moving out. As soon as within the week, if she was lucky. She really wanted to live independently, but she would really miss her mothers.

Mikasa had no idea what to expect when she neared the door. Sasha had sounded very nice over the phone, and she had explained what their living arrangement was like, and that even she had been suspicious at the start, but it was all very legitimate. As much as she had appreciated her attempt at making the offer sound better, Mikasa had to admit that Sasha had just made it sound a little shadier. But that was fine. She was here to see things in person, to meet the people here herself and see if this was worth it. She paused in front of the door, lifted her fist, and—

“Stop fucking around, you giant _dildo!_ ”

Mikasa’s fist paused at the sound of the scream from the other side of the door. Her eyes widened slightly.

“Then stop squirming you idiot!” someone yelled back.

“Guys, no stripping on the table! What the fuck is going on?”

Mikasa felt amusement well up inside of her. She could hear a scuffle inside, and so she tried the door handle and found it unlocked. Curious, she opened the door and peeked inside. Normally she would never have done such a thing. It was an invasion of privacy, practically breaking and entering. But she was oh so glad she had taken the initiative.

Inside, she saw three people openly struggling, all of them standing on a small coffee table. One of them, a tall brunette that Mikasa didn’t recognize at all, was topless. She had a pair of boxers on and suspenders, and her hair was wild atop her head. Wrapped around her was a girl that Mikasa recognized as Sasha, and then wrapped around the tall one’s waist was a much smaller girl, this one blonde. It looked as though they were all about to topple off the table.

“Get off of me!” the tall one roared.

“Ymir, this is ridiculous!” the tiny one yelled back.

“Now comes the tongue!” Sasha yelled, eyes wide and crazed. She stuck her tongue out and started leaning towards Ymir’s ear, so Mikasa decided it was time to announce her presence. She clapped her hands loudly and bit down on her lip when three pairs of panicked eyes lifted to stare at her. Their mouths popped open.

“M-Mikasa?” Sasha asked.

All together their faces went red. The little one was the first to climb off, clearing her throat and smoothing down her rumbled shirt. Sasha went next, absolutely scarlet in the face. She started rubbing her cheeks, but that wouldn’t make the blush go away. Mikasa stared at Ymir hard, waiting for her to make some sort of move, but Ymir crossed her arms over her chest, pushing her breasts up, and sent Mikasa a scorching glare.

“Who the fuck ordered Asian?” she growled.

Mikasa blinked. “Excuse me?”

“Oh my god, Ymir can’t just say stuff like that!”

Ymir snorted. “Historia, I am standing here in my underwear. I have the right to say whatever I want right now.”

The little one—Historia—groaned loudly and covered her face with both hands. “This is _exactly_ why I said you two should not play drinking games together!”

Sasha started snickering, and it was then that Mikasa realized that she and Ymir looked pretty smashed. Historia seemed sober, though, and highly apologetic. She roughly pulled Ymir off the table and shoved her into Sasha, causing them both to collapse on the couch in a drunken heap, and then she made her way over, smiling wearily and holding her hand out.

“You’re Mikasa, right?”

Mikasa lifted a brow and took her hand. Historia’s palm was very warm and her grip was surprisingly strong. Mikasa winced slightly at the force of it and pulled her hand away. “Yes, I am. I assume I wasn’t expected?”

Historia’s cheeks flushed again. “You were! Uh, we just… they forgot you were coming over. I was trying to clean up and get everything ready and they just…” she closed her eyes and sighed deeply. Mikasa studied her face, noting that Historia was exceptionally beautiful. When she opened her eyes again, Mikasa found that they were really blue and really pretty. Her heartrate immediately spiked.

 _Ugh,_ she groaned internally. _I’m so gay._

“Is it even safe it ask what I just walked in on?”

Sasha was making odd noises and Ymir was laughing at her. Historia sent them a withering look. “I wouldn’t ask,” she said. “Trust me.” She sighed deeply again and turned back to Mikasa. “I’m pretty sure you want to turn around and run back to wherever you came from, right?”

Mikasa bit down on her lower lip—noticed how Historia’s eyes zeroed in on the movement and her throat bopped softly—and considered the scene in front of her. It was clear that someone was humping the couch and someone was barking like a dog.

“Actually, I’m in.”

Historia blinked up at her. “I’m sorry?”

Mikasa felt laughter bubble up inside of her. All that came out was a soft snort of amusement. “When can I move in, Little One?”

Historia’s cheeks reddened immediately. She stared, wide eyed, mouth wordlessly opening and closing. And then Ymir and Sasha remembered how to walk and stumbled over, and Mikasa made a mental note to thank Eren later.

Pretty girls and stupid shenanigans? Hell yes.


	8. Chapter 8

“What in holy hell are the two of you doing?”

Ymir and Sasha stiffened, and then turned to Historia with sheepish grins on their faces. Historia put her hands to her hips and cocked a brow, assuming the intimidating Mom Stance™ her mother would often use. It had the desired effect.

“Mikasa is working out,” Sasha whispered loudly. “Can you blame us?”

Historia moved her hands and crossed her arms over her chest, increasing the sternness of her stance. Ymir rolled her eyes. “Oh please, you’re just as gay for her,” Ymir said.

Historia faltered. Beyond Mikasa’s bedroom door, Historia could indeed hear the sound of weights being lifted and dropped. Her cheeks blazed with heat and Ymir shot her a satisfied grin. She inclined a finger, wiggling her brows, and waited. Sasha looked at them with anticipation and a little bit of fear, and when Historia decided to join them on the peeping she whooped softly.

There was always a time and place to feel ashamed with herself, though then was not it. Historia peeked through the keyhole and managed to make out the moving form of Mikasa, and just from the bit she could see she felt weak. Ymir pushed her aside to look, then Sasha insisted it was her turn, and before they knew it they were arguing loudly and the door swung open before Historia could even think about bolting. Ymir and Sasha went silent, eyes wide, and Mikasa stared down at all of them with a lifted brow.

She wore a tight sports bra and workout shorts, and her muscles were on full, beautiful display. She had a light sheen of sweat on her skin, and her cheeks were slightly flushed from exertion. She was, in all honesty, every gay girl’s wet dream. The three of them collectively gulped in thirst and fear.

“Hey there,” Mikasa greeted them. “Having fun?”

Ymir and Sasha were like deer caught in headlights, so Historia decided to speak on their behalf and maybe get them out of this mess. “It isn’t what it looks like,” she started. “I just came over to call everyone to eat.”

Mikasa nodded, leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed just underneath her breasts, pushing them up. “All the way down there?”

Historia swallowed lightly. “Um, I got distracted.”

Seeming more amused than offended—thank god—Mikasa snorted softly and pushed away from the doorframe. “If you wanted to watch me workout, you could have just asked,” she said, with a cocky sort of lilt that told Historia she knew _exactly_ the sort of effect she had on girls in general.

Ymir and Sasha finally stood, and Ymir seemed to regain her senses. She snorted softly and stepped up into Mikasa’s personal space, towering over her. “Bet I can do more pull-ups than you.”

“Oooooh,” Sasha sounded behind them.

Historia wanted to remind everyone that their food was waiting, and it was most likely getting cold, but then Mikasa full on smirked and shrugged, and suddenly this seemed way more interesting.

“You sure about that?”

Ymir grinned right back. “Hell yeah. Winner gets to makeout with Historia.”

Historia’s heart skipped a beat. “What?”

Mikasa spared her a glance, waiting for her to argue on the terms, but Historia held her tongue—her face was burning—and then Mikasa nodded once. “Deal.”

Sasha’s eyes were wide with excitement, and when Ymir noticed the metal bar Mikasa had set up horizontally from one wall to another, dread dawned on her features. But she had made a deal, and Ymir was a little shit when she wanted to be, far too stubborn for her own good. They approached the bar together, Ymir now in her sports bra too, and then reached up to grip it tightly.

“Historia, count me,” Ymir told her. She winked.

“I’ll do Mikasa!” Sasha yelled. She snickered when Mikasa gave her a look.

Historia sighed and nodded, and then they started lifting themselves, and Historia had never been so riveted in her life. She was extremely torn between who to watch. Ymir wasn’t as muscular as Mikasa, but she did have a long, powerful frame. She had more of a slimmer figure, whereas Mikasa’s shoulders and biceps bulged out deliciously as she used her muscles. In no time at all the both of them were drenched in sweat, and Ymir looked like she was in pain, but they were nowhere near done. Historia stared from one to the other, eyes roving over firm biceps and hard abs and corded throats. She was pretty sure her underwear was soaked. Beside her Sasha was breathing a little heavily.

Ten minutes into it, Ymir nearly slipped from the bar. She was pulling herself up a lot slower than Mikasa was, grunting softly in exertion. Mikasa didn’t even look winded, but she had a clear expression of intense focus on her face. Ymir kept glancing at Mikasa to gauge how she was faring, whereas Mikasa wasn’t even blinking in her direction.

Two minutes later, Ymir’s fingers slipped and she dropped to her knees, wheezing. Historia had never seen her muscles look so defined before. To show off, Mikasa did ten more before she neatly dropped to her feet, and then she held a hand out and helped Ymir onto her feet.

“How the fuck are you so strong?” Ymir grumbled.

Mikasa shrugged those perfect, sculpted shoulders. “Years of training.”

“That was incredibly erotic,” Sasha chirped in. “Thanks guys. If I ever needed a reminder as to why I’m gay, this was it.”

Ymir laughed loudly and ruffled Sasha’s hair. “You’re welcome, you fuckin’ weirdo.”

“I’m not even ashamed,” Sasha laughed.

Historia couldn’t laugh with them. Mikasa had won the challenge, and that meant one thing. She gulped loudly enough that Ymir heard her, and when she looked towards Historia and saw how nervous she must have looked, Ymir probably remembered the terms they had agreed upon. Her expression visibly soured—had she seriously thought she would win?

“So when are y’all gonna smooch?” Sasha spoke up first.

Mikasa was wiping a towel over her throat and shoulders, clearing away most of the sweat. “Whenever you’re ready,” she said to Historia.

“Wait, you actually want to go through with it?” Historia asked. Her heart was thundering then, beating in her throat.

Mikasa’s gaze swept over her. “Well, we don’t have to if you’re uncomfortable. But a bet is a bet.”

 _Does Mikasa actually want to kiss me?_ Historia thought. Ymir was starting to look miserable, and the oddly smug look Mikasa was sending her only seemed to make it worse. _Holy shit, she’s jelly as fuck._ Excitement spike through Historia’s entire body. Yes. Hell yes. This was fantastic. _This_ was the true gay agenda.

“I’m fine with it,” Historia answered, feigning complete calm. “We might as well do it now, get it over with.”

When Mikasa’s gaze flicked to Ymir and back, Historia realized that she knew. She definitely knew that Historia had feelings for Ymir, and that she was totally enjoying the jealousy on Ymir’s face. So she welcomed it when Mikasa gently tipped her head back, a thumb stroking her cheek, and leaned down to kiss her. Mikasa’s lips were soft—softer than expected, and she tasted like mint. There was no tongue, only the light stroke of it along her bottom lip, and then Mikasa pulled away, winked, and walked out the room with a statement that she was going to shower.

Historia stared after her, lips tingling, belly warm. Sasha was snickering and making grossly sexual noises, and Ymir was absolutely disgruntled.

“I bet I kiss better than her,” she said.

Feeling more daring than usual, Historia lifted a brow, licked her bottom lip—still tasting mint—and reached out to caress Ymir’s wrist. “Is that a promise?”

Ymir went absolutely red. All her bravado fled, and she turned into a bumbling mess. Sasha toppled over laughing, and Historia never got her answer. She eventually gave up and left Mikasa’s room. Maybe one day Ymir would make a move and get over her nerves. For the moment Historia had some pizza to consume and an anime to watch.

She wondered how Ymir’s kiss would taste.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enter Annie

Sweat hung heavily in the air, making Mikasa’s nose twitch. She wasn’t unaccustomed to the scent of exertion, since she worked out quite a lot, both at home and at a gym, but this was many excited bodies packed into a too small space. The noise itself was almost unbearable, and Mikasa was certain someone had started smoking even though this was a strictly no smoking area.

They were at Sina Casino, watching a local fight. Sasha was apparently a huge fan of MMA, and when she had heard that new fighters would be duelling it out quite close by, she had nearly jizzed on the spot. Ymir had been somewhat eager to join, but it had taken Historia batting her long lashes for Mikasa to give up on finishing that book she was reading. So as she sat there, she mildly started to regret agreeing to this. It was so warm inside the tiny arena that she shrugged out of her leather jacket—it was freezing outside.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Historia asked, slightly shouting to be heard over the noise of the crowd around them

Mikasa considered lying, but she knew her face was pretty stoic and that was not the expression of someone having a good time. “Not really,” she shouted back.

Historia scooted closer until their sides were touching, making Mikasa suck in a breath and blush softly. The light overhead was too dim for Historia to notice, though, thank god.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “Maybe you’ll enjoy it when they start fighting?”

Mikasa glanced over her head. “Where are the idiot duo?”

“Went to get drinks and food. I told them to get a beer for you.”

“Thanks.” Mikasa gave Historia’s hand a light pat and smiled as genuinely as she could. She could admit that she was jealous of Ymir, who had this beautiful girl pining after her. How they weren’t fucking already, Mikasa would never understand.

Ymir and Sasha returned and handed the food and drinks out. Mikasa was very grateful for the cold beer as it slid down her throat. She was warmer after her conversation with Historia—a girl that pretty with boobs that nice had that sort of effect on her—and she hadn’t realized how hungry she was. While she munched on a boerewors roll, the lights switched off and the echo of a mic rang through the room. People started cheering. An announcer told them to take their seats, that the first fight would begin shortly, and then conversations hushed and all eyes focused on the cage in the centre of the room.

“I heard there’s a Sina local fighting today,” Sasha said, leaning over Ymir and Historia to speak to Mikasa. “She has a nickname already, even though this is her debut fight.”

Ymir belched and tossed the wrapper from her roll underneath her seat. “Ooh, what’s her nickname?”

Sasha grinned. “They call her the Female Titan.”

Ymir whistled. “She must be huge. Think she’s fat or just insanely muscled?”

Historia drove an elbow into Ymir’s stomach and Mikasa decided to tune them out. Her interest was piqued, though. For someone to be called a titan before even officially fighting, she must be an insanely good fighter. Mikasa also wondered on Ymir’s question. She could totally watch a towering muscled lady beat some smaller fighter up. Her mood instantly lifted.

The first fight started and lasted one minute, with a K.O drawing it to a close. Sasha was screaming and frothing at the mouth, and Historia was tightly gripping onto Ymir’s hand. The least interested seemed to be Ymir, who kept staring down Historia’s shirt.

Mikasa, having done various forms of fighting since she could form fists, found herself watching each fight with rapt attention. She enjoyed their body stances and fluid movements, the sound of fists hitting flesh, of legs connecting with bellies or faces. Her blood was definitely pumping, and she no longer regretted accepting this invitation. She was actually really enjoying herself, and she made a mental note to thank Sasha later. Actually…

“Sasha?”

Sasha paused from riding her chair like it was a horse. Her face and neck was drenched in sweat, and she had at some point let her hair down. She whipped her head around and stared at Mikasa, eyes wide and exited. “Yeah?”

Mikasa grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her in front of Historia, then kissed Sasha soundly on the lips for a couple of seconds before releasing her and settling back in her seat. Historia looked shook. Sasha nearly fell off her chair.

“It’s a thanks,” Mikasa told her smugly. “For inviting me to this. I’m having an awesome time.”

Sasha licked her lips and nodded, eyes comically wide. “Wow,” she breathed.

Mikasa snickered. She wasn’t a vein person, but she couldn’t help enjoying the way girls got so flustered around her. With boys it was different. They were usually the ones trying to flex their muscles, and Mikasa’s firm body usually scared most of them off. Mikasa had been with plenty of guys that had been into her muscles, though, and as much as she liked men, she just couldn’t resist the rush she felt when being lusted after by girls. It was like a drug, honestly. She was tired of dating men, too. If she dated again, whenever that was, she was definitely going to get a girlfriend.

XxX

Mikasa was an odd one to understand sometimes. Sasha couldn’t really figure out how to read her. One minute she was being a devilishly sexy heart-breaker, then the next she was stoic as a brick wall. Sometimes she looked like she could and _would_ punch a hole through some asshole’s skull, or someone’s actual asshole, then sometimes she looked so cute and soft. It was fucking confusing.

Sasha had never seen Mikasa infatuated, though. And now she was.

It was the last fight of the evening, where the Female Titan was to take to the cage and make an actual name for herself. Sasha had been extremely excited for this fight alone, just from what she had heard about the fighter. But when a tiny figure confidently strode into the cage, Sasha was surprised. The Female Titan was so _small_. Sasha wasn’t the only one that noticed, either. Mikasa seemed to be deeply, deeply engrossed the moment they all got a good look at the new fighter. When the fight started, the Female Titan—Annie Leonhard—started to slowly circle her opponent, who was _much_ taller than her. Taunts from the crowd flew at Annie about her size, but she didn’t acknowledge any of them. Sasha was torn between watching the fight and watching Mikasa.

Annie won ten seconds in, when her opponent went in for a fist to the jaw, but Annie sidestepped and swung out, smacking her fist into the centre of her opponent’s face. The sound of the impact rang through the arena, and many people made noises of sympathy. The woman went down instantly, and Annie converged on her, swinging vicious punches down on the woman’s head until the referee pulled her away and called her the winner. Cheering roared among the crowd.

Mikasa was sitting so far forward that she nearly fell off her chair. Sasha stared after Annie leaving the stage, then she grinned to herself and leaned into Ymir.

“Hey, butt-face.”

Ymir sighed heavily. “What the fuck do you want?”

“I think Mikasa just fell in love.”

“The what?”

“With Annie. Did you see the way she was drooling through the whole fight?”

Ymir sent Mikasa a look. She was still staring after where Annie had disappeared. “Well, _I_ was too busy drooling to really notice. So you think Mikasa has a thing for tiny blondes?” Her eyes narrowed. “No surprise there.”

Sasha rolled her eyes. “Listen, put your cock away. I have a point here.”

Ymir crossed her legs and grumbled. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Do you trust me?”

“No.”

“Great, follow me!”

Ymir clearly didn’t want to, but Sasha pulled her out of her seat anyway. They told Historia and Mikasa that they would meet them at the car, and Sasha expertly snuck them backstage. Ymir started complaining, so Sasha grabbed one of her breasts and told her to keep quite.

“Seriously, shut up.”

“Sasha what the fuck? That’s my fucking tit.”

“I know, I felt.”

“You’re so gross.”

Sasha released a sinister laugh. “I know. But that isn’t the point. She should be around here somewhere…”

They rounded a corner and came to a stop. Annie was sitting on a beat up looking couch, her head tilted back and eyes closed. A man was pacing in agitation in front of her, mumbling to himself.

“That was really great, Annie,” he was saying. “And I’m proud of you. Your father is proud to! But the situation hasn’t changed.”

Annie sighed. “I know. I’m still looking for a place to stay. Everywhere is too expensive.”

The man grunted. “Well, look harder. Maybe with more fights won, you can make enough extra money to find a new place.”

“Look, I said I was looking, okay? I don’t need you to baby me. You’re not my father.” She paused, then sat up and sent the man a chilling glare. “My father can’t baby me either.”

Sasha turned to Ymir, eyes wide. “Did you hear that?”

“Yeah.”

“She’s looking for a place to stay. We should totally invite her to our dorm!”

“You really think she’d accept that? Look how much it took for all of us to move in.”

Sasha could already see a plan formulating. They could just waltz out there once Mr Man left, and tell Annie about their dorm. It would be perfect!

“Excuse me, ladies, but I do believe this area is off limits to non-staff.”

Sasha and Ymir went rigid. They turned and found a tall, hulking security guard glaring at them. Sasha opened her mouth, trying to think of some sort of story that could get them out of this, but then Ymir started to run and she cursed under her breath. She threw a crumbled paper to the ground, yelled for Ymir and then took off after her.

She prayed to the Greek gods that it all worked out somehow.

XxX

The pamphlet was badly crumbled, with food and drink stains on it, but it was legible enough to just make out the gist of it. Annie once again questioned her own sanity, but the dorm was right there on her campus and she really needed a new place. What was there to lose? Only her time.

She blew out a soft breath and adjusted the bag hanging on one shoulder. She’d just come back from class, and she was tired and wound up, and wanted to be anywhere but there, but duty called. She shoved the paper back in her pocket and then knocked three times on the door. There were voices inside, but they quieted after her knocks.

“Did someone order pizza?” someone yelled from inside.

“Hey, don’t take your pants off!” someone yelled back.

“Guys, please don’t wrestle on the couch again,” a third voice interjected.

Annie lifted a brow, curiosity spiking. She waited a beat, heart hammering, and then the door swung open and beautiful, clear blue eyes stared at her in surprise. Anne felt her mouth dry up. The girl was really pretty—intimidatingly so. Annie half expected an entire pack of thin, good looking blonde girls to run in behind her, ready to start judging and insulting.

“Hi! What can I do for you?” the girl asked, smiling so widely that is must have hurt.

Annie glanced nervously over her shoulder. “Er, is there a Historia here?”

“That’s me.”

“Great. Um, is there still room available?”

Historia’s cheeks puffed up and reddened. Annie heard a crash from inside and someone cursing loudly, but Historia didn’t seem concerned at all. “Yes!” she yelled, eyes wide. “So much space!” She paused and cleared her throat. “I mean, yeah, if you’d like to come in and have a look.”

Annie wondered why Historia looked like she was either about to take a massive shit on the floor, or this was the best day of her life. She opened her mouth to say that she just wanted to hear about the place, not really step inside—on her own—quite yet, but then she heard footsteps behind her and turned to meet wide grey eyes.

“Annie?” the newcomer almost squeaked out. She had glasses on her face and her hair was swept back by a hair band.

Annie furrowed her brows. “Do I know you?”

“Um, no… no you don’t. I watched your fight. That’s how… that’s how I know your name.”

For some reason, Annie felt slightly more at ease with her there. She didn’t know this person, but there was just something soothing about her. Annie could feel the tips of her ears heat up—she knew that look on the stranger’s face.

“Ah.”

“You were amazing! I can’t believe you took out someone much bigger than you with _one_ hit. I was in awe.”

Annie saw the material of her shirt straining at her biceps, and absently wondered if she did fighting too.

“My name is Mikasa, by the way,” she said. Mikasa held a hand out. “What are you doing here, if I may ask?”

Annie took her hand and gave it a shake. Mikasa’s palm was warm and her fingers were shaking, but they didn’t let go immediately. She turned to give Historia a look, who was smiling at them like she was a proud mother.

“Moving in soon,” she answered. “Hopefully.”

Two people suddenly appeared behind Historia, and two sets of eyes widened.

“Holy shit.”

“What the tits,” they said in union.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all my bisexual readers, I love you and you're all amazing ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some mikannie, some kissing and yumikuri finally dry hump

Mikasa was cool, damnit. But ever since Annie had moved in, Mikasa kept doing dumb clumsy things that Ymir teased her for. She couldn’t help it. How could anyone? Annie was so extremely beautiful. Not only was she tiny, but she was also very strong. Mikasa had seen her in the cage, but she had also bumped into Annie while she was walking back to her room from the shower, and she saw her toned bare arms and muscled shoulders. That night Mikasa had definitely needed to use her vibrator.

“What’s up with you?”

Mikasa realized that she had seriously zoned out, so she zoned back in and sent Sasha a look of question.

“You’ve been all over the place,” Sasha supplied. “I mean, I think it’s adorable, but are you okay?”

Annie suddenly decided to join them in the lounge, so Mikasa didn’t even have time to conceptualize a response to Sasha before her entire mind was consumed by the sight of Annie in her pyjamas. Her hair was let down from her usual bun, and she had a novel grasped in one hand. Sasha followed her line of vision and her eyes narrowed, but Mikasa ignored her.

“You’re in love with Annie, aren’t you?”

Mikasa’s eyes shot back to Sasha’s face. Her cheeks flushed with heat without her control. “What? No! I’m not…” She lowered her voice into a whisper. “I mean, maybe not yet…”

Sasha grinned naughtily. “Well, leave that up to me, then!” She glanced at Annie. “Hey, Annie! Have you been initiated yet?”

Annie looked up from her book. “No?”

Mikasa grabbed Sasha’s hand and squeeze hard. “Don’t you dare,” she hissed, but Sasha ignored her even though the hold must have hurt.

“Yeah! It’s something we’ve all ended up doing, so I figured it might as well be our initiation.”

Mikasa felt panic rise up inside of her. Annie had a brow lifted and she looked intrigued. “What do I need to do?”

 _Please no,_ Mikasa thought with a belly full of fear. _Sasha don’t do this._

“You have to kiss ‘Kasa!”

But Sasha did, in fact, do it.

XxX

Surprisingly the dorm was really nice. It was clearly very recently renovated, and everything had been tended to down to the smallest crack. The shower was phenomenal, and Annie’s own room was almost bigger than her father’s flat. It felt good to be away from him and somewhat on her own. It wasn’t that bad living with a group of weirdos. Annie had already grown used to Ymir’s and Sasha’s tendency to argue over everything big and small, and Historia’s obsession with anime and gaming and lastly, Mikasa’s infatuation with her.

It was painfully obvious. Plus, Ymir had kind of told her that Mikasa thought she was hot. That, coupled with all the looks and the blushing and the stuttering, Annie figured she had somehow made Mikasa crush on her. At least, she hoped it was only a crush.

Mikasa’s eyes looked more blue than grey as they stared at her, widened. Her pale cheeks were burning with a scarlet blush and Annie thought they looked really pretty. She decided to file that particular thought away for later, when she could analyse it better and decide if there was anything to even consider there. So didn’t know Mikasa yet. All she knew was that Mikasa worked out, studied hard, and avoided her.

“Annie, just ignore her,” Mikasa told her calmly. The panic from earlier was melting away and she looked more or less in control of herself again. But the blush remained, and it made Annie want to smile.

“No!” Sasha exclaimed. She was definitely the biggest asshole here, but Annie liked her. “You have to do it!”

Annie lifted a brow. “Okay.” She set her book down, a copy of American Gods, and scooted closer until she was beside Mikasa, who was staring at her with a sudden look of alarm. “Afraid, Ackerman?” she taunted.

Mikasa visibly and audibly swallowed. “Of course not.”

Annie finally let her lips curve upwards. “Sure thing, stud.” Was she… flirting? Annie wondered where this sudden bravado was coming from.

Sasha squealed. “Oh my god, I need to record this!”

Mikasa sent Sasha a murderous glare. “Do it and I’ll choke you to death.”

Sasha’s hands flew up into the air. “Jesus, fine! I won’t. Wow, you’re sensitive.”

Annie really wanted to laugh, but she held it in and waited for Mikasa to make the first move. “So?” she taunted. “I assume it has to be done _to_ me, not the other way around.”

Mikasa swallowed again. “Are you sure about this?”

Annie shrugged. “Sure.”

Mikasa’s eyes flicked around. Historia had been watching the latest episode of one of her anime shows, and Ymir had been trying to inch closer to conspicuously cuddle her, but the two of them were now watching with rapt attention. Annie wondered if everyone had really kissed Mikasa, and what it would feel like.

Eventually, after long seconds of hesitation, Mikasa placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned in. Her hand was warm and her lips even warmer, and Annie heard the soft, sharp intake of air Mikasa took the second their lips touched. Mikasa’s fingers on her skin were trembling. Mikasa wasn’t moving her lips, though, so Annie took the lead and ran her tongue along Mikasa’s bottom lip. Mikasa gasped softly, opened her mouth and Annie swept her tongue inside. She tasted a faint hint of coffee underneath the taste that was Mikasa. They must have kissed for a full minute or so, and when she finally pulled away Mikasa was breathing unsteadily and her pupils were blown.

“Wow,” Mikasa breathed softly. Everyone else besides Annie gasped.

Annie rolled her eyes and then returned to her original seat, book back in her lap. “Am I initiated then?”

Mikasa’s brows furrowed. “Did you… I mean… Wasn’t that good for you?”

Annie shrugged. “Kissing isn’t my thing. Didn’t feel like much, though. Just lips and tongue.” She tried her hardest not to smile at Mikasa’s crestfallen face. “I’m sorry, I just don’t feel attraction that easily. So that kiss was just… nothing much.”

Mikasa nodded and then straightened on the couch. Sasha looked confused, Ymir was already purple in the face from laughing, and Historia was giving her a look of suspicion. Annie considered escaping to her room, but then everyone let her be and so she opened her book where she last left off.

A page in, Annie finally realized that her heart was pounding.

XxX

Historia did an all-nighter again to binge one of her favourite anime shows yet again. The others had gone to sleep around one in the morning, but Historia still sat on the couch, cocooned in her blanket as always, as the ending credits for the last episode finally began to roll. She sighed deeply.

“His’? You’re up this early?”

Ymir sleepily stumbled down by the couches. Historia’s heart flipped. “Uh, more like I didn’t go to sleep.”

Ymir collapsed down beside her and grabbed hold of the blanket. Historia disentangled herself and let Ymir crawl underneath. Ymir’s hair was still a mess from sleep and her eyes were lidded, and Historia thought she was the most adorable thing ever. Her racing heart and the warmth blooming in her chest gave her the courage to take Ymir’s hand in her own and intertwine their fingers. Ymir’s eyes widened slightly, but she blushed, looked away and cleared her throat.

“Don’t you have class today?”

“I do. It was worth it though.”

Ymir snorted. “You’re such a fucking weeb.”

“Hey, that’s rude!”

Ymir leaned down to whisper in her ear. “It was.”

Historia’s heart was pounding like crazy. She wasn’t actually insulted, and she would have continued to make an issue of it just to give Ymir a hard time, but Ymir’s soft breast was pressed against her arm and Historia could feel the stiffness of a nipple. Ymir obviously wasn’t wearing a bra. Historia’s mind fill with sinful thoughts. Her breaths turned haggard and her cheeks reddened.

“You okay there, His’?” Ymir made the mistake of pressing their foreheads together to test her temperature.

The heat of her, the smell of her, and the presence of her were too much. Historia couldn’t take this back and forth between them anymore. She needed Ymir like her lungs needed air, so she surged forward and kissed her. Ymir inhaled in surprise, but then she kissed back just as passionately and buried her hands in Historia’s hair. Historia couldn’t resist moaning. The taste of her was intoxicating, the firm softness of her lips.

She pushed Ymir backwards until she was laying on her back, then she covered them with the blanket and slipped a leg between Ymir’s. She rocked forward, earning a groan from deep within Ymir’s chest.

“Jesus,” Ymir hissed against her lips.

Historia pulled away and trailed kisses along Ymir’s throat. “I told you that I have experience.”

Ymir slipped her hands into Historia’s pants, cupping her bare ass. Arousal throbbed through every inch of Historia’s body, resonating right from between her legs. She swallowed a moan.

“Damn,” Ymir breathed.

Ymir lifted a leg until it was pressed up against Historia’s wet, heated centre, and then she used her grip on Historia’s ass to help her grind down. Historia’s swollen clit rubbed against fabric, and pleasure swept down her spine. She reciprocated with her own leg, and then they were simply rocking against each other. They kissed again, tongue and teeth and desperate moans.

Historia took advantage of their position to slide her hands underneath Ymir’s shirt and cup her breasts. Both nipples were rock hard, and when they brushed against Historia’s palms, she moaned. Historia never wanted this moment to end, but they were both still pretty sleepy and incredibly horny, so her orgasm rushed up too suddenly and then she went rigid, breaking away from Ymir’s mouth. Ymir released a soft cry as well, and Historia knew she had reached her own orgasm.

Historia collapsed on top of Ymir, breathing hard. She still had two handfuls of boobs, but she was way too tired to do anything else with them. They were really soft, though. And super warm. She could feel Ymir’s thundering heartbeat under her cheek and closed her eyes to just listen to it.

They had just dry humped each other. Holy fuck. Historia’s stomach pulled tight with nerves and she pulled away, mouth dropping open to speak, to say the words she needed to say, but then someone knocked on the door and she swallowed her words down. Ymir gave her a little grin, sat up to kiss her softly on the lips—squeezing her ass one more time—and then she slipped out from underneath the blanket to open the door.

Historia watched her go, eyes wide. Her chest was heaving, she absolutely had sex hair and her underwear was soaked.

Holy fucking shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nanaba next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enter Nanaba

_Pain, without love. Pain, I can’t get enough. Pain, I like it tough ‘cause I’d rather feel pain than nothing at all._

Nanaba tapped her finger to the beat of the song, eyes trained forward as she drove carefully through traffic.

_Anger and agony are better than misery. Trust me, I’ve got a plan. When the lights go up, you’ll understand._

She sighed softly to herself and hoped that this would work out. She had just moved to Sina and would start school soon, and since she hardly knew anyone here besides one person, there was no one to stay with. Luckily her only actual friend had told her that there was a free dorm on campus, and she was more than eager to not have to stress about paying rent. He promised that it was legit, and she trusted him, so she was confident that he wasn’t pulling her leg. He wouldn’t do something like that, anyway.

As soon as she parked at the university she sent him a quick message to let him know that she was there, and he responded that he was on the way. She hopped out of her car then and waited by leaning against the hood. Students were already milling about, going to class or leaving class. A group of girls all walked by, sending her leering looks that made her flush and look down at her lap. The girls all laughed, and Nanaba vaguely heard the word ‘cute’ before they disappeared in a flash of long hair and short skirts. Nanaba had just gotten her heartbeat under control when strong arms suddenly wrapped around her and lifted her completely off her feet.

“Oh geez,” Nanaba wheezed out.

Reiner was insanely strong and beefy. Nanaba was quite fit herself, and pretty tall, but Reiner still had it in him to outdo her. He twirled her around and hugged her tight, then set her down on her feet and grinned at her.

“Hey there, hot stuff,” he greeted, grinning.

Nanaba sighed and rubbed a hand over her burning face. Anyone close by had just watched him twirl her around like she was a child. It was embarrassing. “Hey, Reiner. Do you really need to greet me like that all the time?”

Reiner laughed boisterously. “Of course! You’re my favourite lady ever.” He winked.

Nanaba blushed again. “You’re very sweet, but not my type.”

As expected Reiner burst into laughter again. He was so easily amused. Scratch that, he was just happy all the time. Just being around him made Nanaba forget why she was even sad—which she was quite often lately. She was glad that she had decided to make the move down to Sina.

“So, where is this infamous free dorm?”

Reiner wiped happy tears from his eyes and waved a hand. “Right this way, malady. If you’d follow me.”

Nanaba laughed. “You’re a big dork, you know that?”

He only shook his head and grinned wider. They walked right across campus, passing by many students that stopped walking just to gawk. Nanaba knew without a doubt that they were staring at Reiner—he was basically the star of the school, since his father owned the place and he was just generally an awesome person. But she also noticed some of those stares directed at her, which made her nervous.

“Don’t mind the staring,” Reiner told her gently. “They all just think you’re really hot. The students here are all horny beasts, trust me.”

Nanaba laughed, but covered her mouth. “I can see that. Will I be safe living here?”

They approached a neat looking dormitory, with the female symbol hanging above the door. The sight of it made Nanaba lift a brow. Reiner bounded up the stairs and turned to give her a serious look. “Honestly? With this group, I’m not sure…” He looked like he was genuinely worried, but then he just shrugged it off. “Ah well, His’ will protect you.”

That didn’t really make Nanaba feel reassured. Reiner knocked then and sent her a comforting smile. They waited for a couple of minutes, but eventually the door flew open and a tall, attractive brunette stood in the entrance, glaring at them.

“Can I help you?” she asked Reiner.

His brows furrowed. “Were you defiling my sister, Ymir?”

Ymir’s cheeks blossomed immediately, and Nanaba heard a muffled choking sound from inside. “Wh-what? I wasn’t… no!”

Reiner’s eyes widened. “Holy shit, I was legit joking. Were you actually defiling my sister?”

“She was doing no such thing!” another voice joined. A face appeared right underneath Ymir’s arm, and blue eyes widened when they noticed Nanaba off to the side. “Rei, who’s this?”

Reiner seemed to remember why they were there. “Oh shit, yeah. Call your weirdos, because this here is my very, very good friend, Nanaba Reber. She’s starting here soon and needs somewhere to live. You still got space in those twenty empty rooms?”

The girl moved away from Ymir’s shadow and crossed her arms over her chest. She was so pretty even despite the exhaustion in her eyes that Nanaba instantly went red. Not only that, but Ymir was insanely attractive as well. They were both studying her intently, and Nanaba wanted to squirm under their eyes.

“I’ll gather the hoes,” Ymir said suddenly. “Invite our sexy guest in.” She winked and left.

Nanaba’s eyes widened. “Did she just say…?”

The beautiful blonde girl sighed and rubbed a hand over her face. “I’m sorry, Ymir is like that. She has absolutely no mouth to brain filter. I’m Historia Reiss. It’s really nice to meet you. My brother has actually said a lot about you.”

Nanaba decided that she definitely liked Historia. She accepted the hand Historia offered and gave it a gentle squeeze. Historia’s skin was warm, and it made Nanaba’s heart stutter. She really, really wasn’t good around pretty girls. They turned her into such a bumbling mess. It didn’t help that according to every girl ever, she was attractive, so they usually flocked to her, and Nanaba always put a foot in her mouth somehow. She was just lucky that people found it endearing, not annoying.

“Uh, thank you for having me, Historia. I’ve heard a lot about you too, and a bit about this place.”

Historia smiled beautifully. “That’s great! Come on in and meet the others. They should be up by now.”

“This looks like it’s working out. I have important bro stuff to do,” Reiner said. “So I’m going to run away quick. Nana, if they bite or anything, send an S.O.S and I’ll come running.”

Nanaba laughed and waved as he left. She followed Historia inside despite her nervousness. Historia made her feel completely at ease, though, even when Ymir returned with a few sleepy figures behind her. Nanaba sat down on a single couch and watched as each of them collapsed down in one messy pile of limbs.

“That one is Sasha,” Ymir pointed to a brunette with a t-shirt that had a realistic potato printed on the front. “Next to Sash’, the one with the dildo nose, is Annie.”

Annie folded her arms across her chest and sent Ymir a glare. “Fuck you, you freckled asshole.”

Ymir sent Nanaba a look. “She’s where we store all our ice.” She snickered to herself and Historia groaned. “Lastly that gorgeous piece of sushi there is Mikasa.”

“Ymir, what the fuck?” Mikasa asked her, brows furrowed. “What is wrong with you?”

“Lots,” Ymir shot back. “And this here is my new girlfriend, Historia.” Ymir pointed at Historia right beside her, but Historia’s eyes were nearly popping out of her head and everyone else seemed just as shocked. Sasha was definitely a lot less comatose, and she was crawling closer to stare intently between Ymir and Historia.

“Holy shit, did you finally fuck?” Sasha asked.

Ymir grinned smugly and opened her mouth, but Historia suddenly grabbed her face and shoved her down against the couch. Ymir started to struggle but Historia sat on top of her, cheeks flaming. “Our relationship status can be discussed some other time. For now, Nanaba wants to live here, and I think we should all ask her some questions before we decide anything. We all live here, so we all get a say.”

Ymir was flailing around and Nanaba wondered if she could even breathe. Everyone agreed, though, and no one seemed to care that Ymir was taken out of commission. Nanaba felt like this sort of thing happened often. She suddenly understood where Reiner was coming from. These people really were weird.

“So, Reiner said you’ll be starting here soon,” Historia started. “What are you studying?”

Nanaba swallowed. All eyes were on her. “I’m, uh, doing a writing course.” She felt lame after the words left her mouth, but the girls all seemed impressed.

“Do you have a job?” Historia asked. Ymir said something, but it was completely muffled.

“No. I just moved here. I had to quit my job back home.”

Historia nodded. “Okay. You don’t need to pay for anything here, but any extra snacks or something will come at your own cost. Do you have any questions for us?”

Nanaba nodded. “Is there a communal shower, a single bathroom or shower stalls?”

Historia tilted her head. “There is one bathroom, but it’s big enough to fit twenty people. There’s another bathroom on the second floor. We share sometimes, but mostly we just pick a usual time to go and take it from there.”

Nanaba sighed. “Okay. Great. I prefer my privacy when I use the bathroom.”

“That’s completely fine! We can definitely respect that.”

“And the rooms?”

“Private too. You’ll have your own room completely to yourself.”

Nanaba smiled again. “That’s good. I’m not the most outgoing person, so I really like my privacy.”

Historia nodded. “Annie is the same. The two of you would probably get along.”

Annie didn’t even seem to be focusing, though. Her head was lolling to the side and Nanaba was pretty sure that she had fallen asleep. Mikasa was lightly glaring at her—Nanaba didn’t know why—and Sasha was tapping away at her phone. Ymir had gone deathly silent.

“Uh, is Ymir still alive?” Nanaba asked in worry.

Historia’s eyes flew open and she scrambled off of Ymir, who lifted her head without a beat and sent Nanaba a look. “Most important question,” Ymir told her. Historia slapped her shoulder.

“I thought I killed you!” Historia sputtered. Ymir ignored her.

“Ask away.”

“Are you gay?”

Everyone, even Annie, groaned. Nanaba felt her face heat up again, and she couldn’t maintain Ymir’s gaze. She cleared her throat and ran a hand through her blonde hair. “May I ask why you want to know?”

“Just because everyone here is one version or another of not straight, and I just want to know if you’re a straight or not.” Ymir shrugged. “So we can, you know, not offend you.”

Nanaba snorted on a soft laugh. “I’m a lesbian, Ymir.” She grinned behind her hand. “Thank you for your concern.”

Ymir barked out a laugh. “Ha! I knew it. My gaydar was pinging so goddamn hard. I know a fellow dyke when I see one.”

Historia slapped her upside the head. “Ymir, don’t say stuff like that.”

“What? It’s okay, I’m a dyke too.” _Slap._ “Ow!”

Nanaba waved her hand. “It’s okay, I’m not offended at all.”

Historia sighed softly. “Good. I didn’t want her scaring you off before you made a decision.”

Nanaba smiled. Despite how odd this group seemed to be, Nanaba felt like she could belong here, especially knowing that no one here was straight. It might have been bad to feel it, but it made her feel relieved. “Before I decide anything though, I should probably tell you that I’m trans. If that doesn’t bother you, then I think I’d definitely like to move in.”

“Oh my god,” Ymir choked out, eyes widening. Nanaba sent her a puzzled look, especially when Sasha crawled over the couch to sit on Ymir’s lap, and the two of them started to laugh. “We’ve done it!” Ymir yelled out.

Historia started shaking her head and Annie had completely fallen asleep. Mikasa was just watching the show. “What do you mean?” Nanaba asked.

“Well, I’ve always joked that we’re like, the most rainbow group on this campus. And now you’re here, and that’s so cool and we can officially call ourselves the Queer dorm,” Ymir answered.

“Ignore her,” Historia hurried. She gestured for Nanaba to follow her, which she eagerly did. They left the lounge and the argument that started between Ymir and Sasha. “I’m sorry about that, those two are idiots.” She sighed. “But really, there’s no problem on our side. We’ll completely respect your privacy and anything else you might need.”

Nanaba’s chest warmed. “Thank you, that’s very sweet of you.”

Historia gave her a tour of the place, and the more Nanaba saw, the more she liked it. Everyone had scattered to do their own thing. Annie was in her room reading, Mikasa was out jogging, Sasha was cooking in the kitchen and Ymir was playing games in the lounge. When the tour was done, Historia walked her to the door.

“So, Nanaba, what do you think?” She smiled up at her and the look in her eyes was nothing short of hopeful. The fact that Historia wanted her to move in touched Nanaba deeply. She smiled back.

“I think I’ll need to grab my bags and pick a room.”

Historia suddenly dove forward and hugged her, which made Nanaba’s face blossom again. Historia quickly pulled away though. “I’m sorry, I didn’t ask if you’re okay with lots of physical affection.”

Nanaba laughed. “It’s okay, I was just surprised. I’m fine with it so long as I’m comfortable with the people.”

Arms suddenly slid over her shoulder, and she startled when Ymir leaned into her personal space. Sasha appeared at her other side, and the two of them were clinging onto her so hazardously that she nearly fell over.

“You smell really nice,” Sasha commented.

“Uh, thank you?”

“You’re really hot,” Ymir said right in her ear. “If I wasn’t so gay for Historia, I’d totally be hitting on you right now.”

“Ymir, for the love of god!” Historia yelled. She had a rolled up newspaper in her hands and started swatting at the two. They yelled in anger, Sasha hissing, and scampered over to the couch where they ducked down and merely stared at them. Nanaba watched this all with her eyebrows lifted. Then she started to laugh and had to press a hand to the wall for support.

 _Good god,_ she thought to herself with an amused grin, _what have I gotten myself into?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prepare for some good fuckin' (warning for some hardcore muffin eating and tent flapping, if ya know what I mean lmao)
> 
> also yis finally after five years, we have an update

 “Historia, I think we really need to talk—”

Historia slammed the door shut behind her and shoved Ymir against the wall, silencing her words. Ymir stared at her, wide eyed, and then Historia kissed her. It was all tongue and teeth. Her tongue invaded Ymir’s mouth and her taste made Historia dizzy. She ran her hands through Ymir’s hair, enjoying the silky soft strands sliding over her fingers.

“Historia—” Ymir mumbled.

Historia pulled back, nipping her bottom lip with her teeth on her way down. She quickly dropped to her knees. “Mm?”

Ymir stared down at her. “I… um…” She swallowed.

Historia smirked. She lifted Ymir’s shirt and started kissing along her tummy, around her navel and to the waistband of her pants. Her skin was warm and she felt so soft against Historia’s tongue and teeth. Historia bit down and suckled, creating faint bruises that would brighten in the morning, showing her claim. Just imagining the sight of them on Ymir’s body made her already soaked panties even wetter.

“I actually want to, er…” Ymir’s words trailed off when Historia used her teeth to undo her pants button and zipper. Historia looked up at her, a brow lifted, prompting her to continue but Ymir merely stared. Historia tugged her pants and underwear down.

“Go on,” Historia encouraged. “You wanted to talk. I’m listening.”

Ymir absently kicked her pants away. “Well, ever since we dry humped, we haven’t—holy shit.”

Historia released the flesh of Ymir’s inner thigh from between her teeth, giving the spot a gentle kiss. She smirked. “Yeah?” She continued trailing her lips all over Ymir’s thighs. She could already smell her arousal, could see the way her lips were glistening. Historia’s mouth watered at the sight, but she was in the mood for a little more teasing before she went in for desert.

“I…”

Historia hummed. She trailed her tongue higher up, just skirting around where Ymir wanted her most. Instead of trying to speak again, Ymir whimpered. Maybe it was how pitiful she looked or how horny Historia was, but she decided to stop the torture. She firmly gripped Ymir’s hips and then dove in. When her tongue delved into Ymir’s slick folds and her taste hit Historia’s senses, she groaned deeply. Above her, Ymir whimpered again.

“Keep talking,” Historia urged, breathing hotly over her slick flesh. “I’m still listening.”

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Ymir mumbled. “I was saying, um…”

Historia took her time exploring, licking every inch of Ymir’s pussy that she could. She cautiously circled around her clit, not touching it yet, and travelled down to her entrance. Ymir was absolutely drenched and she tasted divine. A bit of sweet, a bit of salty. Historia could eat her pussy for the rest of her life and die happy, healthy and fulfilled. She flattened her tongue and slowly licked over all of her, over and over until Ymir was desperately grabbing her head. Then she focused her energy on Ymir’s clit. It was big, easy to spot and easy to slip between her lips. She lashed her longue over it like she was battling a monster, ears listening very carefully to every hitch in Ymir’s breath. When she sealed her lips and suckled gently, Ymir’s hips jerked hard and Historia groaned.

“Fuck, Historia,” Ymir breathed out. “Just like that.”

Historia slowed things down, flattening her tongue again. Ymir made a noise of frustration. “Talk to me, sweetheart,” Historia urged, looking up at her.

“Talk?” Ymir gasped out. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

Historia resisted the urge to laugh. “Keep going.”

Historia circled around her clit. Ymir groaned long and loud. “ _You_ keep going,” Ymir retorted.

Historia chuckled then. She released Ymir’s hip and settled two fingers at her entrance. Ymir sucked in a deep breath.

“We should, um,” Ymir started again, breath hitching, “really talk about…”

Historia let her fingers sink in. Ymir’s inner walls clung to her fingers, fluttering. It was all silk and heat inside. A pulse of arousal shot right through Historia’s body, ending between her legs. The clit between her lips pulsed and throbbed. Historia pulled back for a few seconds, ghosting her breath softly over Ymir’s slick folds. Ymir whimpered.

“About us,” Ymir gasped out. Historia leaned back in, running her tongue through that delicious wetness. Her fingers sank all the way in and she hooked her fingers forward. Ymir’s hips moved against her, making her fingers thrust. Historia gently bit down and Ymir’s head fell back. “Um, about, this,” Ymir breathed, sighing in pleasure.

Historia lifted a brow. It was so cute how hard Ymir was trying to keep the conversation going. She had a lot of willpower to do that, Historia was impressed. She wanted to make Ymir scream, though. They could talk things out afterwards. They knew what this was, where things were headed. Historia just wanted to devour her very soul and make her forget her own name.

She started thrusting, sliding harshly against Ymir’s front wall, all the time attacking her clit with rapid lashes. Ymir cried out in surprise. Her hips started to jerk. “Fuck,” Ymir groaned. “You’re so good at this.” Historia hummed in delight. “So fucking good. Oh my god.”

Historia went harder, faster. She could hear the sound of her fingers pumping in and out of Ymir. She could feel Ymir’s wetness running down her chin and wrist. “You taste so good,” Historia mumbled before going right back to working her mouth.

“Historia. Fuck. _Oh, fuck._ Right there. Fuck.”

Ymir’s hips were frantically moving then and she was outright grinding against Historia’s mouth, but that was fine with her. She added a third finger and added slight suction to her clit action, and then Ymir was fluttering around her fingers, clenching hard. Her orgasm rushed out of her, spilling down her legs and Historia’s arm. Ymir threw her head back and shouted up at the ceiling, body shuddering. Historia continued to lick her gently, pumping her fingers until she sensed that Ymir needed her to stop. She moved her mouth to Ymir’s thighs, licking the wetness there and scattering soft kisses. Ymir was panting harshly, face red and flushed.

“I fucking squirted,” Ymir told her, incredulous. “You fucking made me squirt.”

Historia pulled her fingers out, immediately missing the warmth around them. She stood and wiped her face, but she was absolutely drenched with Ymir’s release. “You did indeed,” she said, smirking. “And you called _me_ the squirt.”

Ymir’s eyes darkened. “You’ve just woken the beast.”

Historia lifted her chin. “Good. Let the beast have her way with me.”

Ymir growled and rushed forward, picking Historia up. They hastily pulled their remaining clothing off and tumbled onto the bed in a mess of limbs and hurried breaths. Historia had a massive bed, unlike everyone else. So much space to do the dirtiest deeds.

Historia let Ymir take control. She was burning, aching and throbbing. Her clit pulsed with every heartbeat and even her skin felt ultra-sensitive. She needed to come so badly. Ymir seemed to sense the tension in her muscles. She smirked and kissed her, groaning at her own taste. Her hands wondered, going from Historia’s breasts to her tummy, hips, and thighs. Historia spread her legs wide, allowing Ymir to settle comfortably between them.

“How many fingers?” Ymir asked her huskily, breath washing over Historia’s ear. She shivered.

“Three,” she breathed out.

Ymir inhaled deeply. She started kissing and nipping along her throat. At first her fingers just lazily explored, from Historia’s thighs to her lips, folds and finally her entrance. She first bathed her fingers in wetness, driving Historia absolutely mad, and then she finally pushed inside.

Historia was so wound up that Ymir probably felt no resistance. The stretch of three fingers sent a burn of pleasure racing through her. Historia arched her body upwards, hips shifting and forcing Ymir deeper inside of her, and groaned loudly. Ymir bit down hard on her neck, sucking and leaving a mark. Everyone would see it. Historia felt a pulse of wetness slip out around Ymir’s fingers just at the thought. Ymir moved back up to kiss her, and then she pulled her fingers back and slammed in, hard. Historia’s breasts bounced and she moaned.

The kiss was slow and lazy but Ymir’s thrusts were brutal. She experimented with different angles until she found the one that made Historia’s soft ‘ah’ turn into a harsh ‘ _fuck_ ’. She focused on hitting that same spot, sending Historia’s entire body into overdrive. Pleasure seared along her skin.

“Ymir,” Historia moaned loudly, wrapping her arm tightly around Ymir and pulling her in close. She lightly bit down on Ymir’s shoulder, masking her desperate cries. “Fuck me harder,” she begged. “Destroy me, Ymir.”

Ymir groaned in her ear. “You’re so fucking hot when you say that.”

“And you’re hot when you’re deep inside me.”

Ymir inhaled sharply and fastened her pace. She scooted down and got her hips involved, allowing for harder thrusting that made Historia’s eyelids tingle. She wrapped her legs around Ymir’s waist and ran a hand through her hair, tugging hard.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck._ ” Her voice went higher and higher, her orgasm drawing so near that she could barely breathe. Her mouth was absolutely dry and her body was drenched in sweat. Ymir was breathing hotly at her ear, groaning every time Historia clutched down or shifted her hips. The only other sound was their skin slapping together. “ _Fuck,_ Ymir,” Historia cried out loudly. “I’m…” She sucked in a breath. “I’m gonna…”

Ymir kissed her right underneath her jaw and started rubbing her clit with her thumb. Historia’s orgasm rushed over her. She tightened her arms and legs around Ymir, drawing her as near as possible. Ymir’s fingers continued sliding in and out as each wave passed over Historia, making her body shiver, her breath skip and stutter. Historia repeatedly moaned Ymir’s name, over and over until her body recovered and Ymir’s fingers stilled inside of her.

“Holy…” she started, licking her lips, “… shit.”

Ymir lifted her head and smirked. “Did I fuck you good?”

Historia dropped her arms over her face. She groaned. “So good, Ymir. Fuck.”

“Glad to be of service.”

Historia laughed. She uncovered her face and drew Ymir in for a slow, deep kiss. They were both sweaty and slick, but she was content to have Ymir on top of her, still inside of her. “That was the best orgasm of my life, and I’ve had a lot of amazing orgasms.”

Ymir smirked harder. “That makes me feel like the tits.”

Historia rolled her eyes. “You dork.”

Ymir finally pulled her fingers out, but she didn’t move an inch and collapsed. Historia wrapped her arms around her and swept her fingers through Ymir’s hair. “We can date if that’s what you want,” she said suddenly. “That’s what you were trying to say earlier, right? Before I assaulted you.”

Ymir laughed. “I’d let you assault me like that anytime. I had no clue you had such a gifted mouth.”

“I’ve said this before, I’ve had tons of practise.”

“Fuck me.”

“I just did.”

Ymir snorted. “And hell yeah, I want to date you. I definitely need regular orgasms like that.”

Historia’s chest warmed. She felt the intense urge to confess her mushy feelings, but she didn’t want to ruin the glow of the moment. Instead she just rested there, idly running her fingers through Ymir’s hair. She only realized Ymir had fallen asleep when she snored softly. Historia spared a smile and pressed a kiss to her brow.

“Sleep, you big dork,” she said with affection. She crawled out from underneath Ymir’s body and grabbed a discarded t-shirt from the floor. She definitely needed to wash her face off and then get a glass of water. Ymir had made her lose a lot of moisture.

Smiling happily, Historia left her room and made her way to the bathroom. She took her time washing her face and hands and replayed the last hour in her mind. Despite how hard Ymir had fucked her—enough to make her insides ache—she wanted more. She could feel herself getting aroused again just thinking about it.

She wanted Ymir to raw her into the fucking ground.

Biting her lip to distract herself, Historia left the bathroom in a hurry to get back to her room, but accidentally collided right into someone. Her heart leapt into her throat in horror, since she was only wearing Ymir’s shirt and nothing else. She quickly pulled the shirt down, making sure it covered her naughty bits.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you!”

She looked up to see who it was, guessing Mikasa or Nanaba, but her heart stuttered in horror when she realized exactly who was standing in front of her, in the dark, late at night.

“P-professor Hange?”

Hange gave her a sheepish smile. They had their hair down, though quite mussed up. They were also only wearing a shirt, but one of Sasha’s plaid button-ups, revealing their toned abs and the slight curve of breasts. Before Historia’s eyes could travel lower, she forced herself to look Hange in the eyes.

“Well, this is quite the situation,” Hange said, laughing.

Historia fake laughed with them. “Yeah, totally.”

Why the fuck was one of their teachers here, in her own home here on this day, naked and clearly looking like they’d just been banged.

Historia and Hange stared at each other. This was fucking awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did ya need to diddle after this? Lemme know in the comments! Anon comments are enabled again btw. Go nuts guys.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enter Hange (and Hange enters Sasha)

Why on Zeus’s fifth nipple was their college professor, Hange, standing in their dorm hallway in the middle of the night, naked as a puppy? Historia was clearly wondering why. Most would, in fact.

Sasha crept forward and grabbed the back of the shirt Hange wore. “Retreat,” Sasha whispered quietly, making sure they heard. Hange glanced over their shoulder in surprise.

“Retreat?”

Sasha nodded. She eyed Historia, who was staring at them with incredulously wide eyes. Sasha, too, was naked. And she hadn’t thought to cover herself up. Historia probably got a good eyeful.

“Nice outfit,” Sasha commented sweetly, lifting her brow. Historia flushed. “I heard the screams, by the way.” She flushed darker. Sasha winked, made sure Historia understood the threat, and then dragged Hange back to the bedroom.

“But I still need to pee,” Hange complained, pouting. Sasha couldn’t resist kissing those soft, pouty lips.

“Give it five minutes,” she said. “And then go. Give Historia a chance to run to her room.”

Hange’s long hair was let down, falling over their shoulders. Sasha trailed a fingertip down their chest, grinning. “We can go for a round five while we wait?”

Hange laughed. “I’ll pee on you, Sasha. I assume that isn’t part of your list of kinks.”

Sasha scrunched her nose. “Okay, yeah. No peeing, please.”

Hange pressed a kiss to her nose and then slipped out the door again, still too skimpily dressed. Sasha let them go. She didn’t really care what the others thought, if they saw them sneaking down the hallway. They’d probably be just as confused as Historia had been.

So how did Hange come to spend the night in Historia’s dorm? Well, the answer was quite simple.

Picture one month earlier, Sasha was sitting at her desk, almost falling asleep as they covered a theory assignment. Hange was in the front, reading from a book and looking just as bored as all of them. That day they’d worn more masculine clothes, so people referred to Hange as sir. Hange seemed pleased by that. Sasha had always watched Hange closely, had been curious about them. So she started inching closer until she was sitting right in the front. She stared. Hard.

Hange didn’t notice at first, not until Sasha moved right in front of them. Then, Sasha felt no need to hide her open curiosity. Hange was exceptionally beautiful, whether they came to class in a suit or a tight dress. Sasha enjoyed each side of them, and found herself being drawn even deeper as the days passed. Sasha wondered how soft Hange’s lips were, how their kiss would taste. At night she fantasized, a hand shoved in her panties and two fingers pumping deep. Her lust had gotten so bad that even in class she found herself growing damp.

“Sasha,” Hange said, bringing her out of a trance. “I’d like you speak with you after class.”

Sasha swallowed but nodded her head. Hange continued the lesson, and when it was over Sasha awkwardly walked over to their desk. Hange settled down at their desk and started rummaging around their stacks of papers.

“Am I in trouble?” Sasha asked.

Hange chuckled. “None whatsoever. I actually want to talk to you about your last paper.”

Sasha’s stomach dropped. “Oh god, did I fail? I didn’t put much effort into it.” Truthfully, she’d been fantasizing too hard about Hange to really care about the paper.

“You didn’t fail, Sasha,” Hange laughed. Their smile was mesmerizing, like everything else about them. This time Hange was wearing semi-masculine clothes. It was more like a lesbian outfit. Their hair was done up in a high ponytail, and they had thick rimmed glasses on their face, hiding their beautiful brown eyes. Sasha wanted to drown in that gaze. Hange noticed her hungry stare and frowned, brows furrowing. “Actually, it’s about this.” Hange turned the paper around, revealing the back of it, which was supposed to be blank. Instead, Sasha had done a bunch of doodles on it. She flushed.

“I, um… I was bored.” She clasped her hands together, cheeks flaming. She’d drawn two potatoes, one that was very clearly her, and one that was obviously Hange. The potatoes were exchanging very flirty and sexual puns. In the lower corner of the page, Sasha had drawn the potatoes porking each other. She was horrified that she had forgotten to erase the drawings. “I’m so sorry.”

“Sorry?” Hange shook their head, setting the paper down. They looked purely amused. “I had a good laugh. Your drawings are really well done. Do you do any art courses?”

Sasha looked anywhere but at Hange’s face. “Um, no. Just cooking. Drawing is more like a hobby. Not something I want to pursue.”

Hange made a noise in their throat. “A shame, you’re really good.”

The compliment made Sasha puff up like a peacock. Hange seemed to notice, because their lips spread wider in an amused grin. They stood and rounded the desk to sit on it edge, so close to Sasha that she could feel Hange’s heat. She swallowed deeply.

“Do you create art often?”

Sasha nodded. “Lots of fanart, really. Mostly geek stuff. And gay stuff.”

Hange bobbed their head intently. “Would it be strange of me to ask if you post your stuff anywhere?”

God, Sasha was already uncomfortably wet. Heart thudding, she took a chance and inched closer until their legs were touching. Hange glanced down between them, brown eyes widening slightly in surprise, but they made no move to put space between them. That was an absolutely good sign. Sasha amped up her sexual energy.

“I do,” she drawled huskily, grinning. “Would my professor like to know the name of my personal blog?” She added as much sex into her voice as she could. It had the desired effect. Hange’s throat bobbed.

“I, um… I’d like that.”

A shiver rocked down Sasha’s spine. She’d always noticed Hange staring at her during class, even when she was nodding off to sleep. Was there a chance that Hange was just as attracted to her? Was Hange merely humouring her? Or was there actual potential here? Sasha dug around in her bag for a piece of paper and pen and wrote her tumblr name down. She shoved the pen back in and took the last step forward, stopping right between Hange’s legs. They were almost touching hips. Hange’s pupils dilated.

“Here,” Sasha breathed. “You can follow me, if you want.”

They locked gazes. Sasha felt heat between them, desire. It was almost too good to be true, and fear filled her belly, so she was about to pull away, but then Hange grabbed her hand that held the paper, and slowly took the note.

“Thank you, Sasha,” Hange said, voice slightly deeper, almost husky. They was clearly very, very interested. “Thank you for not thinking me strange.”

Sasha laughed softly. “I think you’re hot, not strange.”

Hange’s brow lifted. Their lips twitched. “Hot, huh?”

“Oh yes.” Sasha inched closer, hesitantly resting her hands on Hange’s lap, playing with the edges of their plaid shirt. “Is that weird?”

“I’d say we’re equal parts weird,” Hange breathed.

Sasha glanced back up at their eyes, and then she was gone. Absolutely fucking buggered. An explosion could happen right behind her and she wouldn’t even have heard it. Sasha wasn’t certain who moved first, but one second they were giving each other sex eyes, and then the next they were furiously kissing.

Hange’s lips were so soft but their kiss was firm, purposeful. They pulled her closer, hands at her hips and Sasha lost her hands in Hange’s soft hair. They both groaned, or Sasha groaned, she couldn’t even tell. The kiss either lasted for an eternity or a second. When they pulled away from each other Sasha caught and tugged Hange’s lower lip with her teeth. Hange groaned.

“We probably shouldn’t be kissing in my lecture room,” Hange told her.

Sasha’s stomach pulled tight. “You think so?”

Hange didn’t let her move away and in fact pulled Sasha even closer. “Because another student might walk in,” they explained, grinning mischievously. “They might think you’re sleeping with me for your grades.”

Sasha laughed. “Oh I’d sleep with you for any reason, really.”

To Sasha’s delight, Hange’s cheeks blossomed with a soft blush. “Is that a promise?”

Sasha went still, looking deeply into Hange’s eyes. It was certainly correct to assume that they immediately rushed to Sasha’s dorm, stumbled into her room and fucked all day.

And so, there they were.

Sasha plopped back down on the bed and stared up at the dark ceiling. If she was being honest with herself, she was crushing on Hange bad. So fucking bad. Hange wasn’t much older than her, only 25 to Sasha’s 20. Even though it was logically a bad idea to sleep with her professor, there was no way she’d let this wonderful person slip away. Hange was so sweet and god, so good in bed. Sasha could totally see something more happening between them.

Hange quietly crept back into the room. “Still awake?” they asked softly.

Sasha hummed. “Yeah. Come here and cuddle me. I deserve it after all those orgasms you put me through.”

Hange laughed loudly and obediently crawled into bed with her. “You make it sound like you weren’t begging.”

Sasha bit her lip. She was absolutely sore and used raw, but Hange’s naked body felt so good against her own that an uncomfortable heat settled between her legs again. “How tired are you?” she husked.

Hange’s eyes darkened with lust. “Not tired at all.”

Hange rolled on top of her and Sasha groaned when lips pressed to her throat and two fingers slid inside of her. It was a long night that would never end, but Sasha was totally fucking okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hange is AFAB and goes with whichever gender feels good on whichever day, or even no gender at all. respect yo (next chapter will have some awkward moments for the girls post some loud sex noises during the night lol)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are most welcome


End file.
